One More Chance
by Nicollette Knight
Summary: Fate always seems to be against Sookie and Alcide. What happens when a chance meeting throws them together once more? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

_Absence diminishes mediocre passions and increases great ones, as the wind extinguishes candles and fans fires.  
_Francois de La Rochefoucauld _  
_

**Chapter 1**

Sookie Stackhouse watched as Tray and Amelia kissed as the minister pronounced them husband and wife. After they were presented as Mr. and Mrs. Tray Dawson, Sookie handed Amelia back her bouquet and prepared to walk down the aisle with Tray's best man. She smiled at everyone as the wedding party made their way behind the newlyweds.

It was a beautiful spring afternoon in Bon Temps, Louisiana, perfect for the outdoor wedding her best friend had planned and pulled off without a hitch. Amelia was a transplant from New Orleans, having come to stay with Sookie shortly before Hurricane Katrina. Sookie had figured that Amelia would leave once the trouble or whatever she had gotten into had blown over. Hurricane Katrina had changed all that, and then Amelia had met Tray Dawson. That had been nearly five years ago. Today, they made their life together official.

Sookie stood in the receiving line outside the church, smiling and exchanging pleasantries with the well-wishers. Sam Merlotte, her boss, was moving on to give Amelia a kiss on the cheek, as Sookie turned her head to greet the next guest. She drew in a sharp breath as she was confronted with a broad chest. She looked up into green, green eyes. "Alcide," she breathed.

"Sookie," he replied and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

It had been three years since Sookie had seen Alcide Herveaux. They had parted, not on bad terms, but certainly strained ones, after the death of Jackson Herveaux, Alcide's father. "How are you?" she asked, forcing a bright smile. Her insides were twisting.

"I'm well. How about you, Sookie? Are you well?" he asked. He'd taken her hand and seemed to be oblivious to the line forming behind him.

"Sure, Alcide, you know me. I get by." She continued to stare into the deep green of his eyes.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I know. I'd like to talk to you, if you have time after dinner?" he asked. Sookie thought he sounded hopeful, maybe even nervous.

"Why, sure I can talk to you for a few minutes. I always have time for an old friend," she replied, trying to downplay to herself the feelings he arose in her. They hadn't actually had a relationship, but they had gone out a few times. Three years ago, she'd hoped that there would be more, but Jackson's death had changed everything. It seemed that fate was always working against them.

"I'll see you soon, Sookie," he said and moved on to give Amelia a kiss on the cheek and shake Tray's hand.

Sookie watched him out of the corner of her eye as she continued to shake hands with the rest of the guests filing out of the church. Her mind wandered, though she smiled and said all the right things to those she spoke with. Her Gran had raised her right, after all, and she was a proper Southern girl.

Sookie spent the dinner portion of the reception reliving her past acquaintance with Alcide. Normally she worked as a barmaid in Merlotte's, Sam's bar. It was a job she enjoyed and it paid the bills for the most part, but it also allowed her time to go to school for her college degree. One of her best friends, Pam, and her husband Eric, ran a real estate business. They had sometimes hired Sookie to help them out. Alcide was a partner in Herveaux and Son Construction. Everyone who was anyone knew who they were. The Northmans had a contract at the time with Herveaux and Son and Sookie been asked to accompany Alcide on a trip to Jackson, Mississippi, as his "date." It wasn't the typical work Sookie did for Pam and Eric, but they had paid her well. She had been dating Bill Compton at the time, but their relationship had been rocky at best. Her and Alcide had taken an immediate liking to one another, but Sookie having a boyfriend and Alcide having a vengeful ex-girlfriend didn't allow for anything to happen. They had tried to remain friends and it had worked until Jackson had died.

Mr. Herveaux died while Alcide and Sookie watched. The three had been out to dinner together that night in Shreveport, at one of the more expensive restaurants. As they were leaving, a man approached them. It hadn't been anyone's fault, except the thug who had shot him after robbing him. The man had been caught, confessed, and had even given the police the murder weapon, but the incident was the end of Sookie and Alcide before they even began. Sookie could see it in Alcide's eyes that he somehow blamed his father's death on her, that he thought that if he hadn't taken her out to dinner, if he hadn't wanted his father to meet her,If he'd never met her, that would have saved his father's life. Outraged by what she sensed, Sookie had demanded Alcide take her home. He had left her at her front door, and she hadn't heard from him since.

Sure, she'd heard about him. He'd been engaged to Maria Cooper. Apparently, she worked for him and had helped him through the difficulty of his father's death. Though it hurt, Sookie had been happy that Alcide was happy. After giving Bill the heave-ho for cheating on her while she was working with Alcide, she had even dated some. Bill claimed it was a mistake, that he loved only her, but how could she ever trust him? So it was over, and after Jackson Herveaux's death, she'd spent a long time alone. She had dated John Quinn for a bit, but that had ended due to his work schedule. He traveled a lot for his job, and Sookie would never ask him to give it up to stay with her. So Quinn left, and Sookie had gone on with her life. She'd made it work for her too, until she'd met those intense green eyes again in the receiving line for Amelia's wedding.

Sookie was pulled back to the present, shaking her head, as she tried to figure out what was going on around her. Amelia was nudging her, that must be what shook her out of her reverie. "Sookie," Amelia hissed. "You need to make your speech!"

Speech. Right. Sookie smiled and stood up, taking the microphone that was being offered to her. Her gaze scanned the crowd, looking for that one face. When she found it she took a deep breath. "Five years ago, a tragedy brought Amelia Broadway into my life," she began, looking down at her friend. "My cousin had died, and it fell to me to wrap up her estate, and clean out her apartment. Luck had it, that Hadley rented from Amelia. Amelia was someone I decided I liked almost instantly. We became fast friends as she offered to help me go through my cousin's things, and when it came time for me to head home, she decided to come with. I never did ask you, Amelia, why you decided to do that, but I am forever grateful that you did. You have become my best friend. When you met Tray, I was so happy it worked out. There is no one in the world more perfect for each other, and I wish you both the best." She raised her glass in toast, and everyone did the same. Before taking her drink, Sookie sat down heavily, but with a smile.

The rest of the dinner passed without incident other than the typical clinking of the glasses for the bride and groom to kiss. Sookie was lost in her own thoughts, and Amelia pulled her aside as they were clearing away dinner and some tables to make way for dancing. "What's up, Sook?" she asked quietly.

Sookie glanced around before looking back to Amelia. She forced a smile, one she was far from feeling. "Nothing, don't you worry one bit about me, Amelia. You just go on and enjoy your new husband!"

Amelia gave her one of those looks. "Sookie Stackhouse, you have been distracted ever since we got here. Now tell me what is going on."

Sookie sighed. "Alright fine. I was taken by surprise, okay? I had no idea that Tray knew Alcide Herveaux, let alone well enough to invite him to your wedding!"

Amelia frowned. "You know Alcide?" Though Amelia had lived with Sookie when she first came to Bon Temps, when it was clear she was staying for a long while she had moved into her own place, and later, in with Tray.

"Yes, I know Alcide, I have for several years. We... didn't part on great terms."

Amelia offered a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, Sook. It's just one night, and you don't even have to talk to him."

"You're nice to say so Amelia. Now you go on and find your hubby. I have to go refresh my lip gloss, if you'll excuse me." And with that, Sookie made her way toward the ladies room. The truth was, she would have to talk to Alcide tonight. Though she didn't want to admit it to herself even, she was curious of what he thought they had to talk about. And where was his fiancee, Maria?

She had taken her time, to collect her thoughts as well as touch up her make up. She stepped out of the restroom and came face to face once again with Alcide Herveaux. "We really need to stop meeting this way," she said to cover her nervousness.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me, Sookie."

"Why would you think such a thing? I was actually just on my way to find you," she beamed. It was a lie, but only barely.

"Come on, lets talk." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward some chairs that were a ways from the rest of the reception.

Sookie let herself be pulled, but when they reached the chairs she paused. "Alcide... I can't. I... I have to go back to the party. They'll be having the bridal party dance and I have to be there!" she started to back away.

"Sookie..." he sighed. "Save me a dance," he said instead of what he had intended to say.

She knew that he wanted to say something else, but the nervousness she had felt at the prospect of talking to him, of rehashing everything after so long, she couldn't bring herself to call him on it. Instead, she did something she rarely does. She turned tail and ran.

**I do not own these characters, they belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris. I want to thank my wonderful beta, ykkinnikky, my bestest friend, for reading and helping me out with this! I have been a die hard Sookie/Alcide shipper ever since I read Club Dead. Unfortunately, I was left wanting. So here is my attempt at a Sookie/Alcide fic. This is an AH/AU story. I hope you enjoy, and I would greatly appreciate any reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Against the grain should be a way of life. What's worth the prize is always worth the fight._

Nickelback "If Today Was Your Last Day"

**Chapter 2**

Alcide watched Sookie leave, practically running away. Had he screwed up that badly that she couldn't stand to be around him? He knew the answer to that. Yes, he had unfairly blamed his father's death on her and by the time he'd come to his senses, he'd been engaged to Maria.

Sookie hadn't called him after she demanded he take her home. At first he'd been happy about that. He didn't want to see her, or speak to her. She hadn't come to his father's funeral. In hindsight, he couldn't blame her. She had sent a lovely bouquet and card, signed only "Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie's face was animated as she spoke with a couple she knew. Alcide watched with fascination as she transformed from the nervous woman who had walked away from him to the confident woman he saw now. Her grandmother had raised her with all the makings of a proper Southern belle, and it was a role that rarely faltered.

He thought again about the moment he'd realized that he had been so unfair to Sookie. He and Maria had been having an argument. About what, he couldn't even remember now. Maria had accused him of thinking he'd be happier with someone else. When she'd get upset with him, she'd do that. It was like a hundred other fights. Except, this time it hadn't been. Like a light bulb had suddenly gone off, he realized exactly how unfair he'd been to Sookie and to himself. The argument with Maria had been something trivial, and he supposed she had never thought it would be the end of them, but it had been.

"_If that's what you truly think I feel, Maria, then I will leave,"_ he'd said. She hadn't stopped him. When he arrived at work the next day, her desk had been cleaned out and her resignation had been on his desk.

Someone sat down next to Alcide and he returned to the present. "Tray," he said and reached over to shake the groom's hand.

"Alcide. Are you enjoying the party?" Tray asked, as he returned the handshake.

"It's great, Tray. Amelia really pulled it off," Alcide smiled.

"She really did." Tray beamed with pride. "How have you been? It's been awhile since I've talked to you. Where is Maria?"

That was the million dollar question. "Well... She and I decided it was best if we split up," he replied, choosing his words carefully.

Tray looked surprised. "I hadn't heard. I'm sorry, man."

Alcide shrugged. "I'm trying to be optimistic about it. Everything happens for a reason and all that."

Tray reached over and patted his shoulder as he stood up. "I'm glad you could make it, man. I'll talk to you later."

Alcide looked over at the others, and realized that Amelia was looking around for her husband. He nodded to Tray. "Talk to you later. You go and dance with your beautiful bride."

Tray nodded and walked toward Amelia. Just as he reached her, the DJ announced that it was time for the first dance. Alcide watched as a crowd gathered around the dance floor to watch the newlyweds. When the song they had chosenstarted, Tray swept Amelia off her feet and danced her around the floor. The way they moved, in perfect sync with each other, Alcide had no doubt that they were meant to be.

After the first dance, the wedding party took the floor to dance with them. Alcide found he was unable to keep his gaze off Sookie. She loved to dance, and he could see it in the way she moved. Considering that he had left his fiancee only a few days before, he had no right to even be thinking of Sookie in any way other than friends. Watching her on the dance floor, though, made it difficult to remember that.

The songs sped up some, and the men gradually left the dance floor. The women congregated in the middle to dance. Even the flower girl and her little friends were out there bouncing to the beat. Alcide watched all this as he waited in line at the bar.

After he paid for his beer, he wandered toward a table that was at the edge of the dance floor. Just as he settled down, a voice said from behind him, "You know, if you keep watching her like that, she's going to get really freaked out."

Turning toward the sound, Alcide found Eric Northman. He wasn't surprised Eric had picked up on his staring, the other man had always been very perceptive. "I was an idiot," he replied.

"Yes, you were," Eric said simply. He watched Sookie for a moment. "Then again, I think we all were."

Alcide looked surprised. "You and Sookie?"

"When we were kids. High school relationships never last. That's what I told myself. Shortly after I graduated, I thought I knew it all, and I figured my girlfriend, who was still in high school, would just hold me back. So I broke her heart," he said with a shrug. "Sookie is very forgiving. I think it's something her Gran taught her. Later, when I started dating her best friend, she forgave me. And she proudly stood up as Pam's maid of honor when I married her. I still haven't been able to figure her out."

Alcide listened intently. "Why are you telling me this?" he finally asked.

"You and I have been business associates for years. Sometimes, I even think of you as my friend. I am telling you this because I know first hand that she can be very forgiving. But with everything that has happened, if you screw it up again... don't expect another chance."

"Honestly, Eric, I don't even expect one more chance. I just want to apologize to her, tell her what an idiot I was. If that's all I get to do, I'll be happy."

Eric nodded. "I am sure she'll grant you that much." He looked out at the dance floor where his wife was dancing. "You should make sure to say hello to Pam, maybe dance with her. She would like that."

Alcide looked toward Pam Northman and smiled. The blonde woman was laughing and twirling around with Sookie. "I will make sure to do that."

Eric looked at him again. "Good." He offered a smile. "And good luck to you, Alcide. I don't think you will need it, but it never hurts to have some."

Alcide nodded and offered Eric his hand. "Good to see you again, Eric. I'll be calling you soon to talk business."

Eric shook his hand and smiled. "I look forward to it."

Alcide made his way toward Sookie just as the DJ decided to slow the songs down again. Before she could retreat, he had swept her into his arms and started dancing her around the floor. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I was an idiot. I was completely unfair, and I don't expect you to forgive me. I only wanted to tell you how sorry I am, for the way I treated you." The words tumbled out in a rush.

Sookie looked up at him. He was telling her the truth, she was sure of it. He really didn't expect her to forgive him. And for one brief moment, the vindictive part of her wondered why she would. Compassion won out. "Alcide, I forgave you long ago," she told him truthfully. "I know that you were hurting. The death of your father was so sudden, it was only natural to have survivor's guilt. Of course you would wonder what you could have done differently to prevent it. I felt that way after my Gran died."

Alcide was taken aback by her easy forgiveness. "But... you never came to the funeral."

"You wouldn't have wanted me there. You were hurting, and you didn't need me to make it worse."

"Three years is a long time, Sookie. I'm sorry. I should have made an effort, instead of leaving this to chance."

Sookie smiled. It was a beautiful smile. "Yes, you should have, but I won't hold it against you. I'm happy to have my friend back."

The song was coming to an end. It had been wonderful to hold her, to dance with her. In that moment, he knew that he didn't want to let her go. He didn't think it through, he just went for it. As the last notes of the song played out, Alcide bent his head and kissed her.

**I still don't own these characters. Please review. They make me smile :) Also, the more reviews I get, the more I'm motivated to get a new chapter out for you quicker! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On the Monday afternoon after the wedding, Alcide was sitting in his office in Shreveport. It was a corner office, with large windows looking outside. The walls were covered in accolades for Herveaux and Son, some as far back as when the 'son' had been his father. He wasn't a messy person, but his office told a different story. Blueprints and proposals littered nearly every available space on his desk.

Alcide checked the clock again before pushing his chair away from the desk. He was in a hurry to leave. He'd be early, but the waiting was getting to him. He left the office and as he unlocked his pickup truck, he thought about what had brought him to this moment.

_He had bent his head and kissed her. He couldn't help it. She'd been surprised, and pulled away. "What are you doing?" she'd asked quietly. She didn't want to attract attention. "You're getting married soon!"_

_Alcide sighed. He'd been making nothing but mistakes with Sookie since the day he met her, it seemed. "You heard about that." It was a statement, not a question._

"_Of course I heard about that! I do talk to Eric and Pam regularly, and they are in the loop over there in Shreveport, you know." Sookie had sounded indignant, as if he expected her to live in a bubble in her little town, never experiencing the outside world._

"_I'm sorry. I seem to be apologizing for everything with you, Sookie. I promise, I will explain it all, if you'll let me."_

_As the last notes of the song played, Sookie pulled away from him. "I'll let you explain, but I just don't have time here. There are still things that need to be done before Amelia and Tray leave. I work the early shift on Monday, meet me after work at Merlotte's, we can talk then."_

So here he was, on his way back to Bon Temps. Seeing Sookie again had triggered something, and Alcide felt the need to explain everything to her.

~***~

Sookie served a chicken strip basket and a Lafayette burger to Andy Bellefleur and his wife Halleigh. She was trying hard not to watch the clock as it made it's way toward five p.m. It seemed to be moving much more quickly than it usually did. "Can I get you folks anything else?" she asked cheerfully. She didn't care much for Andy, but she liked Halleigh.

"We're fine, thanks, Sookie," Halleigh replied.

Sookie walked back toward the bar, stopping to check on a few other patrons in her section. When she reached Sam, he raised a brow.

"What?" she asked as she refilled a mug with tap beer.

"Why you so anxious to get out of here? Got a hot date?" he teased.

"I'm not anxious to get out of here, Sam," she said. She smiled brightly at him, but it was the smile she wore when she was nervous.

"You've been watching that clock like a hawk, Sookie."

It was true she had been, but not because she wanted to leave. Sookie just shrugged and smiled again before bringing the refilled mug back to it's table. She checked on her customers once more, and was satisfied that everyone was fine for the moment. Avoiding Sam, who was still behind the bar, she slipped into the bathroom to freshen her hair and make up.

After checking her ponytail, and carefully smoothing a few fly away hairs, she dabbed on a new coat of lip gloss. Instead of smiling at herself in the mirror, she scowled, realizing what she was doing. "I'm not trying to impress him. I'm not," she tried to insist to her reflection. Her mirror self just stood silently and, as it seemed to Sookie, was judging her.

"Okay so maybe I want to, but all I really want from Alcide is friendship. He and I have proved more than once that things can't work between us." Sookie laughed, slightly hysterically, when she realized she was talking to herself. "Back to work," she told her mirror self, and hurried out to the bar again.

Sookie was just bringing a round of beers to her brother Jason's table when Alcide walked in. He was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled half way up his muscular forearms and a pair of black pleated dress slacks. His black hair fell over his forehead, but only enhanced his good looks. It felt like a scene in the movies, where the hero walks in, and everything goes into slow motion. _A brilliant light shines on the hero, throwing everyone else in shadow. The heroine doesn't notice anyone but him._

Sookie's hand was half way back to her tray to pick up another beer when this happened. Alcide grinned at her and winked before taking a seat in her section. Blinking once to dispel the illusion, she smiled brightly at Hoyt Fortenberry and Jason, who were looking at her like she had grown another head. "Can I get you boys anything else?" she asked.

"No, Sis, this is great," Jason replied.

"Thanks, Sookie," Hoyt chimed in.

Sookie glanced at the clock once more. It was time. She untied her apron and nodded to Arlene, who was taking over. She waved at Alcide to let him know she'd just be a minute, and disappeared into the back.

Just as Sookie grabbed her purse from the drawer in Sam's desk where she kept it, Sam walked in. "Are you going out with Alcide Herveaux tonight?" he asked without preamble.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Sam," she replied.

"Sookie. After all he put you through, you're going to go out with him? Isn't he engaged or something?"

"I don't have time for this, Sam. Not that it's any of your business, but we're not going out on a date. He wants to talk, so I'll let him talk. Thank you for your concern." She left the office before Sam could say anything else. She went back to the bar and threaded her way through the gathering crowd to Alcide's table.

Alcide stood when she approached. "Hey Sookie," he said.

"Hey, yourself, Alcide. Let's get out of here." She cast a wary glance back at the bar before she smiled brightly up at him.

Alcide offered his arm and once she took it, he led her out the door and to his truck. He opened the door and helped her in before going around and getting in behind the wheel. "Where to?" he asked after he turned the key in the ignition.

Sookie looked down at herself and sighed. "Well I'm in no way ready for a night out. Even if it is just coffee or something. Can you take me home so I can change?"

"Sure," he said. He turned the truck around and drove out of the parking lot. They were mostly silent on the drive to Sookie's house. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, unlike the last time they had shared a car. Alcide glanced over at Sookie and she smiled at him. As he drove through the woods up her driveway, she watched the trees pass. In that moment, he'd have given anything to know what she was thinking.

He pulled up in front of her house and parked. He hopped out and was helping her down before she could object. She walked up the stairs to the porch and unlocked the front door. Glancing up at him she smiled. "Please, come in. Can I get you something to drink? A Coke, lemonade, coffee?"

"No, thank you," he declined. "I'll just wait for you in the living room."

"Sure, make yourself comfortable, I'll be right out." She turned on the light in the living room and then walked down the hall to her bedroom. After a moment's debate she went to her small bathroom and took a fast shower to rinse the smell of the bar off her. After toweling her hair dry, she went to her closet and pulled out a blue, short sleeved peasant blouse and a denim skirt. She put those on, and slipped on a pair of white sandals. She quickly braided her hair and applied minimal make up. When she deemed herself presentable, she walked back to the living room.

When she appeared in the doorway, she gasped. Standing in front of her, staring each other down, stood Alcide, and her neighbor and ex, Bill Compton. Though both heard her, neither was willing to break eye contact first.

"Bill Compton, what are you doing here?" Sookie demanded.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Bill retorted.

"That is none of your business. He is here by my invitation, which you _are not."_ Sookie stressed the last two words.

"When I noticed your car wasn't in back and you were supposed to be home from work, I knocked on your door," Bill explained. "_He_ let me in."

"I answered the knock. He forced his way in when I opened the door," Alcide said. "He was demanding to know where you were."

Sookie sighed. It took a great amount of willpower for her to not tell Bill to back off and quit stalking her work schedule. "Bill, I am fine. Thank you for your concern. Alcide is here by my invitation, and has no diabolical plans for me. Now, will you please leave? We're on our way out."

Bill glanced at Alcide once more, then to Sookie, as if looking to see if she really meant it. She did. After a moment's hesitation, he left.

Alcide looked at Sookie. "Is he always like that?"

"He says that he made a huge mistake while I was working with you, and he thinks he can win me back. I keep telling him it won't happen but..." she trailed off and shrugged.

Alcide nodded. "Are you ready then? I know I said I wanted to explain things, but can I do it over dinner?"

Sookie paused, then shrugged. "Yes, I suppose that would be alright. I am hungry."

"Then lets go. I know a great place." Once more they got into his truck. Once they were settled, drove them back to Shreveport.

**As always, I don't own these characters. Please review, and thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alcide took her to a small diner on the outskirts of Shreveport. He hurriedly got out of the truck and came around to open the door for her. Leading her to the front, he opened the door to the diner. The diner was probably built in the 1950s, and was still decorated that way, but it looked new, as if they had remodeled sometime in the last five years. Sookie looked around, taking in the blue and black décor. They chose a booth near the back. Sookie slid in, tucking her skirt underneath her, and Alcide took the seat across from her.

A waitress arrived with glasses of water and menus. She smiled at both of them, but Sookie could see that the woman thought Alcide was good looking. After assuring them that she would return in a few minutes to take their order, she left. They both opened their menus. Their waitress returned while they were still deciding.

Sookie looked at Alcide and he nodded to her to go ahead and order. She put on her brightest smile for the waitress. "I'll have a cheeseburger and fries, please, and a glass of lemonade."

"And for you?" the waitress asked, turning toward Alcide.

"The same, with a glass of iced tea, thanks," he replied.

The waitress noted it on her pad and picked up their menus. When she had left, Alcide looked at Sookie. "No more dodging. Tell me how you've been. Please." He smiled, and it was enough to make her heart stop.

"There's really not much to tell, Alcide. You left me on my doorstep three years ago, and life went on. I don't blame you!" she said quickly, cutting him off when she noticed he wanted to say something. "You know that part time I've been working on my degree, and I've been continuing with that, as well as working full time at the bar."

"Did you date? Are you seeing anyone? Not Bill, are you?" he asked, somewhat belatedly in the grand scheme of things.

Sookie laughed a little. "No, I'm not seeing anyone, and certainly not Bill. I did date John Quinn for awhile, but neither of our hearts were really in it. We parted on friendly terms when he moved away. Why are you so interested, Alcide?"

"You and I were close once, and I would like to catch up with you. Is that so hard to believe?" he asked with a smile.

"Well no, but now it's your turn. Tell me what you've been up to. Where is Maria?"

Alcide took a deep breath. "You know that after my father's death, things got really bad for me. I blamed you, and I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough for that. Maria had been my father's secretary, and I sort of inherited her once I took over the company. It wasn't right, I know, to accept her comfort. It could have ruined our business. I was distraught, not only over Dad's death, but over you." He smiled wryly. "I still blamed you. Hell, if I'd been smart, I would have blamed Eric for setting us up, not you. I would have realized it wasn't anyone's fault, but I wasn't thinking clearly. Maria offered me comfort, and I took it." He paused his story as the food arrived.

"Can I get you folks anything else?" the waitress asked.

Alcide shot a quick glance at Sookie before shaking his head. "No, thank you." He smiled as she walked away.

"She likes you," Sookie told him as she put ketchup and mustard on her burger. "I could practically read her thoughts. She wishes you hadn't brought a woman in with you, because if you hadn't, she'd be slipping you her phone number. Don't be surprised to find it in with the check."

Alcide looked shocked. "You can tell that from just a couple short interactions with her?"

Sookie rolled her eyes as she placed her napkin in her lap and then took a bite of her burger. "Alcide, why do you think Eric and Pam hired me to work with you?" she said after she swallowed her bite. "I can read people very well. Well, most people."

"What do you mean, most people?" he asked between bites.

"You are difficult to read. Not impossible, just difficult. Sometimes I can read you like a book, and other times, I'm not so sure."

"Sookie, I'll always tell you the truth. The truth is that no matter how it started with Maria, it turned into much more than I was expecting it to. We moved in together, and a year ago I asked her to marry me."

Sookie took a sip of her lemonade and nodded, though she wouldn't meet his eyes. Of course she knew they were engaged, but to hear it from him, it seemed more real. "So when is the big day?" she asked quietly. "It must be soon. Now that we've made amends, will you invite me?" Briefly she wondered if she would go if he did invite her.

Alcide reached out and placed his hand on hers on the table. She yanked her hand out from under his, but it did get her to look up at him. "Sookie, there's something you need to know about Maria and I," he started, but the shrill ring of his cell phone cut him off.

Sookie frowned as he grabbed the phone and checked the caller ID. "I have to take this, just one second, Sookie, I promise." He got up and walked away, phone to his ear.

She watched him walk toward the door. When his back was turned, she wiped away a tear that had escaped her carefully controlled reaction. He had to tell her something about Maria and himself? Did they already get married? But if that was true, why was he here with her? And why had he kissed her at Amelia's wedding? Was he wearing a wedding ring?

Sookie tried to calm her racing thoughts. _It'll be fine. When he comes back, he'll explain it all._ She fiddled with her napkin, folding it and re-folding it. Forcing her hands to be still, she placed them on the table.

Alcide returned, looking grim. "Sookie, I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Maria and her mother were in a car accident on the freeway. I need to be there."

Sookie looked horrified. "I'm so sorry, Alcide. Of course. I'll just call Eric and Pam, I'm sure one of them can drive me home."

Alcide pulled out more than enough money to pay for their dinner and placed it on the table. "I can give you money for a cab ride," he told her.

"I'm sure that they wouldn't mind driving me," Sookie said, forcing a sympathetic smile. "I'll just call–" she trailed off as she dug through her purse. "I don't have my phone," she sighed.

Alcide handed his phone to her. When she looked, he had already pulled up Eric's number. She pushed the send button and waited. "Eric? It's Sookie." She paused. "No, actually I was hoping you could do me a favor. I'm in Shreveport. Alcide has an emergency and I rode here with him." She paused again. "No, he's fine. It's Maria." She listened again, a frown creasing her brow. "Can you or Pam drive me home? Please?" Another pause. "We're at Johnson's Diner, just off the freeway. I'll wait for you inside." She nodded, as if he could see her. "Thank you, Eric, I owe you." She hung up the phone and handed it back.

"Sookie, I'm _really_ sorry." Alcide bent and brushed a kiss on her cheek and gave her a pleading look. "I'll call you," he said before he headed out the door.

"Don't bother," Sookie muttered under her breath, but he was already gone.

~***~

Sookie undressed and pulled on her old pink sleep t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. She crawled into bed and turned off the lamp. Pulling the covers up to her chin she sighed and tried to figure out what exactly had happened with Alcide tonight. He wanted to tell her something about Maria and himself, but he ran off to Maria's rescue before he could say what that was.

That wasn't fair, she told herself sternly. The woman had been in a car accident, it wasn't her fault. Alcide had to go to the emergency room and find out how she was. That was just common sense. What had he been about to tell her? That they'd already gotten married? Sookie shied away from that line of thinking, she'd already been over it at the diner.

Eric had told her that everything would be fine when Sookie had explained what was going on. He advised her to take Alcide's call when it came. When she'd questioned him further, he refused to say anything else.

Sookie sighed and turned on her side. She had just drifted off to sleep when her cell phone started ringing insistently in her ear. Sookie groaned and rolled over, reaching for the device on her nightstand. She opened one eye and looked at the caller ID. Seeing Alcide's name and number, she pushed the ignore button and rolled back over, closing her eyes again.

As soon as she'd started to fall asleep, the phone rang once more. Reaching over and picking it up again, she saw Alcide's name again. Once more, it went to ignore, and she turned the phone off. Satisfied that she could now get some sleep she closed her eyes.

Sookie had been asleep for two hours when she heard a pounding on her front door. "Now what?" she mumbled sleepily as she dragged herself out of bed. She pulled on a flimsy robe and padded down the hall to the door. Peeking out the window she blinked once to see if she was dreaming.

Quickly unlocking the door she stood there for a moment, staring. "Alcide? What are you doing here?" she asked, suddenly awake.

**~***~**

**Nope, still not Charlaine Harris, so I still don't own the characters. Thank you for reading, and to everyone who reviews, thank you. I truly appreciate each and every one I get, and I try to respond to each one too. On that note, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the long wait in updating chapters. I have been busy with the holiday and my family, but here is the next installment. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**~***~**

**Chapter 5**

Sookie stood in the doorway, pulling her robe tightly around her. Her features were marred by the frown on her brow. "Is something wrong? Is Maria okay?"

Alcide watched the emotions run across her face as she wondered what could possibly bring him to her door at two in the morning. "Maria will be fine. She has a couple broken ribs and she sprained her wrist. She also has a concussion, but the doctors say she'll live. Her mother though..." he paused and took a deep breath. "The truck struck right on the passenger door, where her mother was sitting. She probably won't make it."

Sookie stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. She flipped a couple lights on after she closed the door behind him. "Can I get you anything? A Coke, coffee?" She asked, acting the perfect hostess, even as she began yawning.

"I'm fine, thanks, Sookie. Eric called me," he said without preamble.

Sookie was just about to walk into the kitchen and make herself a cup of coffee when his words stopped her. "Why in the world would Eric call you? And what could he have said to bring you to my doorstep at two in the morning, Alcide?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Well, I tried to call," he pointed out. "You weren't answering. Eric mentioned that you were pretty upset. You have every right to be."

Sookie covered her mouth to stifle another yawn. "Excuse me a moment, I'm going to put on some coffee." She disappeared to the kitchen before he could protest.

Alcide looked around the shabby living room while she was gone. It hadn't changed any since the last time he'd seen it three years prior. The furniture was well used but spotless. The rug had seen better days, but it too was clean. He knew that Sookie took great pride in her home and usually spent her days off doing the chores that piled up while she worked. At least, she used to. He couldn't say he knew for sure what she did with her time these days.

Sookie returned a few minutes later with two mugs of coffee. She set one steaming mug in front of him on the coffee table and took hers to her favorite chair where she curled her legs under her. Her big blue eyes looked a little less sleepy. "So you decided to drive all the way here in the middle of the night to apologize because I wouldn't answer my phone, and Eric said I was upset?" she asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

Alcide leaned forward, bracing his forearms on his thighs. His green eyes pleaded with hers. "Sookie, you don't understand. I know I've been a jerk. I was horrible to you after my father's death, and as I was trying to make things right, I get called away to my ex's side. I don't blame you for being upset with me."

"You were a jerk, but I already told you that I forgave you ages ago for that. What's past is past. What I don't understand is–" She stopped. "Your ex?" she asked, his words had finally penetrated her sleepy brain.

Alcide nodded. "I left her. We were having another argument and she accused me of thinking I'd be happier with someone else. So I told her that if that was how she thought I felt, I would leave. She didn't come after me. I came to work the next day to find her resignation on my desk and her desk cleared out."

Sookie tried to take everything in. "I still don't understand, Alcide. Why are you here now telling me all this? What do you want from me?"

"I want one more chance, Sookie. I promise, things will be different this time," he replied.

Sookie sighed. "Alcide, what I'm hearing is that you are on the rebound. I won't have you hurt me again when you decide you're through with me. If you want me as your friend, I can do that. But I can't put my heart on the line for a guy who is so recently unattached that he's still listed as next of kin for his ex-fiancee."

Alcide sat up and nodded. "Of course. You're right, Sookie. I shouldn't ask this of you. Not when my break up is so recent and not when I've woken you in the middle of the night. I do appreciate you still wanting to be friends. I won't let you down." He pushed himself to his feet and walked to her chair. He reached out and picked up a strand of silky blond hair and let it run over his fingers before he smiled slightly. "You go back to sleep, Sookie. Dream sweet dreams. I'll talk to you soon." He turned and walked from the living room, letting himself out the front door.

Sookie watched him go.

~***~

Alcide was about to climb into his truck when someone stepped out of the treeline. "Do you make a habit of visiting women in the middle of the night?" Bill Compton's cool voice rang out.

Alcide stopped. "Do you make a habit of stalking Sookie's house looking for visitors at all hours of the night?" he shot back.

Bill had the grace to looked ashamed. "I admit that I sometimes wander through the cemetery at night, and usually end up here, watching her window. I am a night owl."

"You're going to alienate her if you keep trying to control her personal life. If I understand correctly, you were the one who cheated on her. Being a controlling freak who watches her window in the middle of the night isn't going to win you back into her good graces," Alcide said.

Bill looked like he was going to lunge at Alcide before he restrained himself. "I... care for her like I have never cared for anyone before."

"I'm not the one you need to be telling this to," Alcide replied before he opened the door and got behind the wheel. He couldn't even contemplate why he'd given his rival some good advice on how to win Sookie. He shook his head as he started his truck. As he started down the driveway, his thoughts were once again consumed with where he'd gone wrong with her.

It had been foolish of him to come here in the middle of the night. Of course Sookie was going to freak out when he knocked on her door at two in the morning. What had he been thinking? The truth was, he hadn't been thinking at all. When Eric had told him how upset Sookie had been, his first thought had been that he had to explain. He had to make her understand. When she didn't answer his phone calls, he'd jumped in his pickup and drove to her house.

And for what? What had he really expected? That she'd fall into his arms, declare her undying love for him and ask him to spend the night? Okay, he'd be lying if that fantasy hadn't crossed his mind. The truth though, was that he had wanted her to understand that he wasn't engaged to Maria. Alcide wanted to do things right with Sookie, and once more, he'd screwed up royally. He wasn't sure he'd ever get it right. He wasn't sure that Sookie would ever give him the _chance _to get it right.

Halfway back to Shreveport, he had a revelation. If she wanted to just be friends, they'd be friends. He'd make an effort to spend time with her, but he wouldn't push anything romantic on her. If something happened, great. If not, he'd have to come to the conclusion that they weren't meant to be. Either way, at least she'd be in his life.

~***~

Sookie tossed and turned for the rest of the night. When she finally dragged herself out of bed at nine, she felt like she hadn't slept at all. Her dreams had kept replaying the scene from last night.

"_I still don't understand, Alcide. Why are you here now, telling me all this?_ _What do you want from me?"_

"_I want one more chance, Sookie. I promise, things will be different this time."_

In one of her dreams, the scene played much like it had. She turned him down, saying she just wanted to be friends. In another dream, she had thrown caution to the wind, accepted what he was offering and took him to bed. _That_ dream had been particularly pleasant, and she'd been loathe to wake up from it.

She'd lain in bed for hours after the sunlight started streaming through the cracks in the blinds, contemplating if she'd made the right decision. When her feet finally touched the cool hardwood of the floor, she still wasn't sure what the right answer was.

Picking up her robe from the chair where she'd discarded it last night, she padded barefoot to the kitchen to start making coffee. A yawn escaped, and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. It was a good thing she worked the late shift tonight, maybe she could get a nap in before work.

After making some bacon, eggs and toast for breakfast, and pouring herself a mug of coffee, Sookie sat down at her computer. She took a sip of coffee and pulled up the internet. She typed in the web address for the Shreveport newspaper. It didn't take her long to find the story she was looking for.

_Police suspect brake failure in crash_ read the headline.

_Two cars crashed on I-20 in the early evening hours of last night and__has left two people in critical condition at __Dubuis Hospital __in Shreveport. A 2005 Toyota Camry driven by 25 year old Maria Cooper, __who was riding with a passenger, was struck by a 2001 Chevy Silverado pickup truck driven by 48 year old Stephen Covis. Authorities say that the brakes failed when Covis tried to slow down for a red light coming up to an intersection. The result was a crash that has left Covis and the passenger Sarah Cooper, 50, in critical condition. Maria Cooper was listed in good condition this morning. The cause of the brake failure is still under investigation._

Sookie sat back in her computer chair and stared at the screen. She had believed Alcide when he told her what had happened, but reading about it made it seem more real. As if because it was actually reported by the Shreveport newspaper, it had actually happened. She made a mental note to call Alcide later. Glancing at the time, she finished her coffee and went to take a shower and start her day.

~***~

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I apologize for leaving you hanging. I had intended to get this out a few days ago, but pretty much everyone in my house got sick, including myself. I have had a couple people ask what's with Stalker Bill. I always kind of saw him that way after the third book, so I thought I'd portray him that way. Obviously it's a bit more pronounced in my story, but the spirit is the same.**

**Chapter 6**

Three months had passed and Alcide was getting ready to meet Sookie for lunch. He had stayed true to his word and hadn't pushed a romantic relationship on her. They talked on the phone three to four times a week, and when one of them were in the others town, they would get together for lunch or drinks.

Today was a Friday, and Sookie didn't have to work until later that night. She was coming to Shreveport to do some work for Eric and Pam, and she'd decided to come early and have lunch with Alcide. When she had called, Alcide had jumped at the chance and took the rest of the afternoon off.

"I'm leaving for the day," he told his new secretary, Mrs. Hoffman. She was the complete opposite of Maria. Married for thirty years, Mrs. Hoffman was in her fifties now. She had four grown children and seven grandchildren. She was competent and efficient to a fault. Alcide liked her immensely.

"Have a great weekend Mr. Herveaux," she replied as he walked through the outer office.

Sookie was in the parking lot when he reached his truck. He couldn't help the broad smile that spread across his face when he saw her. "Sookie," he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek lightly. "I wasn't expecting you here, I thought we were going to meet at Johnson's."

Alcide thought she looked incredible. Her blonde hair fell in soft waves down her back and her makeup was minimal. She was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans and a soft purple sweater that came off one shoulder, and her favorite worn sneakers.

Sookie smiled and returned the kiss to his cheek. She discreetly inhaled the scent of him, reveling in it. He looked amazing in boot cut jeans, a green t-shirt that matched his eyes and a plaid shirt open over it. "I thought I'd surprise you. Maybe we could go to the Blind Tiger for lunch instead? If you don't mind." The Blind Tiger was a casual restaurant, but it was a little more upscale than Johnson's diner.

"Anything you want darlin'" he replied. "One car or two?"

"Well if we can make it back here by two we can take one car. I have to meet Eric and Pam at two thirty," she explained.

"We better get moving then," he said, unlocking the truck and helping her into the passenger seat.

After they reached the restaurant and were seated Alcide asked the question he'd been avoiding asking on the way there. "So why the change? This place is much fancier than Johnson's."

Sookie took a sip of water and grinned at him. "I wanted to celebrate a little. I just got all my grades back... I passed. I finally finished school!" If it was possible, her smile got bigger.

Alcide returned her smile with one of his own. "That's great Sookie! Does that mean you'll be moving to Shreveport to work for Eric and Pam full time?" They had discussed her schooling at length one afternoon over lunch. She had been finishing up her last semester to get her real estate degree. Her goal was to one day be a partner with Pam and Eric in their company.

"Well," she said slowly, her bright smile fading just slightly, "I'm here to talk to them about taking on a more permanent job with them, but I'm really not sure I want to move to Shreveport. I like Bon Temps, and there's my brother, and my house, my job..."

"I understand. It's a huge decision. Besides, we're talking like Eric and Pam are going to make you a full time partner right away," he said with a smile, trying to diffuse the situation.

"One step at a time," she replied with a smile as the waitress arrived to take their orders.

"Lets go out to celebrate," Alcide said once the waitress had left.

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" Sookie asked, confused.

"Well yes, but lets go dancing. I know how much you love to dance. They just opened a new dance club in town, we can go check it out."

Sookie smiled. "You know I can't turn down a chance to go dancing. Tomorrow night? I'm off since I'm working tonight."

"I'll pick you up at eight," he replied with a grin.

~***~

On Saturday night, Sookie stood in front of her closet wrapped in a towel, another fluffy towel wound around her head. She pushed a few hangers out of the way, looking for the one that held something covered in a plastic bag. She plucked it off the rack and laid it on the bed before going back to her bathroom. She unwrapped her hair and took a wide toothed comb from the basket on the counter. She started working the tangles from her hair and was half way done when there was a knock on her back door. Frowning, Sookie went through the kitchen and peeked out the window in the door. She sighed and rolled her eyes before opening it. "Bill, what are you doing here?" she asked, irritably.

"Sookie, why is your back door locked? You're home," he pointed out.

"As you can see, Bill, I was in the shower. And why should you even be trying to walk in without knocking?" She was getting annoyed now.

"Would you like me to comb out your hair for you?" he asked instead of answering her question.

"No, Bill, I would not." He used to comb her hair for her when they were together. It had been something they both enjoyed at the time. Now, Sookie saw it as an invasion of her privacy. "If you came over for a visit, I'm sorry, but I don't have time. Maybe we can catch up another time," she said, throwing her Southern manners out the window. Her Gran would have admonished her out of earshot of their guest for behaving such.

"Do you have a date?" he asked, suddenly realizing that maybe she wasn't just settling in for a Saturday night in front of the TV with her Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVDs.

"That is none of your business. Now, I need you to leave. Good night Bill." Sookie practically slammed the door in his face and re-locked it. Maybe moving to Shreveport wasn't a bad idea she thought briefly as she returned to the bathroom and her task of combing her hair.

At eight o'clock sharp there was a knock on her front door. Sookie opened it and gave Alcide a megawatt smile. He was dressed in a pair of black dress slacks, a pair of black shoes and a black t-shirt underneath a green button down shirt that was left open. He had tried to tame his black hair, but it never worked. It fell roguishly across his forehead. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking at his feet when she opened the door. When he glanced up, his eyes widened and he let out a low wolf whistle.

Sookie was dressed in a fire engine red halter dress. It fell just about to mid-thigh and had a whirly skirt. Separate sleeves were worn on her biceps, and they came down in a slight bell to her wrists. She had painted her fingernails and toenails a bright red to match. Her shoes were black strappy three inch heels. Her hair fell in soft waves almost to her waist, pinned up on either side by sparkly bobby pins. When she caught him staring she spun around, the skirt of the dress twirling out around her. "Do you like it?" She looked just a little uncertain as she asked.

Alcide swallowed hard. "You look amazing, Sookie."

"You look pretty good yourself, Alcide. Now lets go dancing," she said, grabbing her tiny clutch purse and black shawl.

When they arrived at the club, it was packed. They chose a table and ordered drinks: a beer for Alcide and a champagne cocktail for Sookie. The two of them made quite the pair, with eyes on them from all around. Sookie was used to the looks she got from men, especially drunk ones, but these ones were different. The expressions she read were varied. Some were typical males just wanting her for her looks, others were keenly interested and not just in her body. A few wondered why she was with Alcide. The women looked at Alcide with the same types of expressions. She didn't wonder why. Alcide was a gorgeous man, tall and broad shouldered, his green eyes piercing.

Their drinks arrived and they sipped them and tried to talk, but the club was no place for conversation. Soon Sookie was on her feet and tugging Alcide toward the dance floor. The colored lights flashed and the music pounded out a beat as Alcide drew Sookie to him. She was an excellent dancer, and Alcide was light on his feet for such a large man. They moved deftly to the beat, him leading her, and then switching roles. Her hips shook, and he ran his hands down her sides. Sookie grinned up at him as she moved and Alcide was pretty sure his heart skipped a few beats. He felt like the luckiest man in the club to be there with her. As he spun her around, her skirt and her hair twirled away from her body and she came back to face him, laughing.

"I think I need another drink, it's getting hot in here!" she yelled over the music.

It _was_ getting warm. Alcide had sweat beading his forehead and his hair hung in damp curls across it. When they reached their table, he took his green shirt off to reveal the black t-shirt beneath it. It stretched tautly across his chest and showed off his muscled arms. Sookie unconsciously licked her lips as she took in the sight before her.

When the waitress arrived, Alcide ordered them another round. He looked at Sookie's face, which was practically glowing with excitement. "Are you having fun?" he asked.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time, Alcide," she answered truthfully.

The waitress returned with their drinks, and Sookie took a long drink of hers. "Sookie," Alcide started.

Sookie put the drink down and grinned. "I was thirstier than I realized," she replied. "I probably should have gotten water," she said sheepishly.

They sat and finished their drinks, trying to converse over the blaring music. After the drinks had been drained, Sookie was pulling Alcide once again to his feet. _Bad Romance _by Lady Gaga had just come over the speakers. Sookie was feeling slightly tipsy, but she didn't mind. When Alcide pulled her close to dance, she pressed closer, their bodies flush against each other. When he looked down at her in question, she just smiled into his eyes and started dancing. Their bodies moved as one to the beat. Sookie wound her arms around his neck, pulling his head down so their foreheads were touching. She let the music carry her away, lost in the rhythm, the feel of his arms around her and the heat of the moment. When his gaze clashed with hers, Sookie closed the gap between their lips and kissed him. He didn't pull away, and she felt her hand tangle in his hair just as his tongue invaded her mouth.

Alcide was shocked when Sookie kissed him. It took all of a second before he was kissing her back, and when he felt her hand in his hair he deepened the kiss. After a few moments though, he realized that they were in the middle of a crowded club. Not only that, but he remembered that they were supposed to be just friends, and Sookie was slightly toasted. To take advantage of her in this state could ruin the bond they'd forged over the past three months and he wasn't willing to risk that no matter what his body was telling him.

He groaned slightly at how idiotic he was being as he broke off the kiss. "Sookie," he said. When he looked at her, her lips rosy from his kiss, he was almost undone. "Chere, you're slightly drunk. Let me take you home."

Sookie looked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment and then nodded, looking stricken. Had she really just kissed him? They were supposed to be just friends! He was on the rebound from his fiancee. She had a stalker ex. Talk about complicated. As he led her through the crowd she felt lightheaded and she wasn't sure it was just from the alcohol.

Alcide retrieved his shirt and Sookie's shawl and purse. When he went to wrap her shawl around her he saw a large hole burned in the middle of it. He glanced around, looking for the culprit. Not finding anyone obvious, he put his shirt over her shoulders instead. "I'm sorry, chere, but something happened to your shawl. I'll buy you a new one," he promised.

Sookie still looked a little dazed as she accepted her purse from him. "It's fine, Alcide," she replied. She took his arm and let him lead her out of the club and help her into his truck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sookie woke the next morning with a headache and the realization that she had crossed the line last night. She had kissed Alcide. She really should call him and apologize for accosting him, but she didn't feel up to moving yet. She tried to sort through the memories of last night but they were fuzzy, as if she were looking at them through water. She remembered dancing, and the champagne cocktails had been fabulous. Why had she kissed him?

She groaned and rolled over, staring at the wall. After several minutes and no answer on the horizon, Sookie finally pushed herself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stood under the hot spray letting it run over her face. She finished her shower and dried off, and then stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection in the fogged mirror. She felt like there was a thought she should be remembering, but it was just out of her reach. She started brushing her teeth and paused, staring at her reflection. The thought that crossed her mind, the one she'd been trying to remember, made her head ache more. She remembered why she had kissed Alcide. She'd seen Bill in the crowd. For some reason, she had felt the need to prove to him that she was not in any way interested in resuming their relationship and the easiest way to do that was to kiss another man.

Sookie leaned over and spit before smirking at herself in the mirror. Yeah, the only reason she'd kissed Alcide was to prove to her former boyfriend that she was over him? She was delusional if she believed that. She could lie to everyone else, but not to herself. Sure, some part of what she'd done had been to piss Bill off. The rest had been all her. Sookie wanted to kiss him plain and simple.

She sighed and finished brushing her teeth. After dressing, Sookie made herself a cup of coffee and grabbed her phone. She dialed Alcide's number from memory. She sipped her coffee as she waited for him to answer. When he finally did, he sounded a little sleepy.

"Alcide, did I wake you? I'm so sorry," she said.

"Sookie? No, no, I'm fine. How are you feeling chere?" he asked with a knowing tone.

"Coffee does wonders, Alcide. Maybe you need some?" she replied with a smile. "Listen, I called because I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I crossed the line. I'm sorry."

"I would be lying if I told you I didn't enjoy it. A lot. But I wasn't going to take advantage of you while you were drunk. No need to apologize, but it's accepted anyway."

Sookie smiled, though Alcide couldn't see it. He was a gentleman through and through. "Thank you. I'll let you get back to sleep. Talk to you soon?"

"I'm getting up now, but yes, I'll talk to you soon. I have a bid placed on a project in Bon Temps, so I'll be in your area on Tuesday. Want to do lunch?"

"I'd love to, but I have to work the lunch shift on Tuesday. Come in for lunch? Maybe I can sit with you for a minute and we can talk."

"Sure that sounds great. I'll see you then, darlin'. You take care."

"Take care Alcide." Sookie hung up the phone and stared at the blank television. There wasn't much to do now except clean up the house, throw a load of laundry in the washing machine and get ready to go to work.

~***~

On Tuesday at lunch time, Sookie was waiting tables and keeping her eyes anxiously on the door. Alcide had said he'd be in for lunch, but hadn't said when exactly. She went through the motions, delivering food and drinks, smiling and chatting with the customers, trying to keep her glances at the door from being noticed. She was talking to her brother, who was in for lunch with his ever present shadow Hoyt, when the door opened.

Sookie watched as Maria Cooper and another woman who looked very similar to her walked in and took a booth. It seemed strange that on today of all days Maria would be stopping for lunch at Merlotte's. She excused herself from Jason and Hoyt and walked back behind the bar, glancing surreptitiously at the two newcomers as the other waitress went to take their orders.

After making sure all her customers were taken care of, Sookie walked over to Maria's table, pasting a bright smile on her face. "Well hi there, Maria. How are you this fine afternoon?" she asked, laying all her Southern charm on.

Maria looked up at Sookie and smiled. Her mahogany colored hair shone in the sunlight filtering through the window. "I'm just fine, Sookie, how are you?" the other woman replied.

"Oh you know me, I'm getting by. I'm surprised to see you in my neck of the woods. I thought I'd come by and say hi while I had a moment," Sookie smiled.

"Oh we're just on our way through to Alexandria, and decided to have lunch. Merlotte's always has the best burgers."

"Well, Lafayette has his special ingredient to make it that way. I have to get back to work, but you-all have a safe trip now," Sookie replied.

"Thank you," Maria said as Sookie walked off.

Maria watched Sookie disappear behind the bar. She really couldn't stand her. She was so perky and nice all the time. Seriously, who was _like_ that? In all honesty though, Maria hated Sookie because Alcide liked her. She had never thought of herself as a vengeful person, but ever since Alcide had walked out on her, something snapped. Maria took a sip of her Coke and smiled at her sister sitting across from her. All the while dark thoughts were running through her head.

Sookie refilled a pitcher of beer for one of her tables and returned to the bar, leaning against it. Everyone seemed to be happy for the moment, giving Sookie the chance to think. She wondered if Alcide would show up when Maria was here, and what would happen if he did.

She didn't get to find out. Maria and her companion finished their meal and left without another word to Sookie. The lunch rush was dying down and she was wiping down some tables when Alcide walked in. He took a seat in her section, and Sookie headed over to him. "Hey, Alcide. I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Sook. My meeting was delayed. I got here as soon as I could."

"No problem. What can I get you?" she asked, going into waitress mode.

"How about a chicken strip basket and an iced tea?"

"Coming right up," Sookie walked back to the bar and handed the order through the window to Lafayette.

Sookie was getting a refill for one of her tables and didn't see when Bill walked in. Her back was turned toward the door, but she clearly heard a voice saying "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She turned around in time to see Bill take a swing at Alcide.

Alcide usually wasn't one to get into a bar brawl, especially before nightfall. When someone takes a swing at you though, you either take a punch in the face or you fight back. Alcide had had a feeling that Bill would try and hit him, and ducked just as Bill's fist was about to make contact with his nose. Since he was still sitting, he jabbed his fist into Bill's stomach, causing the other man to double over. As Bill stumbled back a step, Alcide slid out of the booth.

Bill recovered and came at Alcide again just as Sookie came running up to step in between them. "Bill! Stop!" she cried right before his fist connected with her cheek.

A collective gasp went through Merlotte's as everyone stopped what they were doing to see what happened and watch what would happen next. Sookie lifted her hand to her cheek and gingerly covered the spot where she'd been hit. She looked up at Bill, tears in her eyes. "Bill Compton," she said coldly, "I never want to see you again. Get out of my sight." Then without another glance, she walked off toward the back, her head held high.

Sam, who had gotten the baseball bat out from behind the bar pointed it at both Bill and Alcide. "Get out of my bar," he said, barely contained rage in his voice. "Both of you. I don't ever want either of you to step foot in here again."

Alcide glanced toward where Sookie had disappeared. "Let me see her. Please," he added when he saw the look on Sam's face. "I swear I'll leave as soon as I know she's okay."

Bill glanced between Sam and Alcide before he stalked off toward the door. He was muttering under his breath as he exited the bar.

Sam looked at Alcide then walked slowly toward the door that separated the hallway that held his office, the door to the kitchen and the restrooms from the rest of the bar. "Sookie?" he called. "Alcide wants to see you. Say the word and I'll send him on his way." He looked like he would love to send him on his way, maybe with a broken nose.

Alcide didn't hear Sookie's reply even though the bar was still silent, everyone holding their breath to see how this would play out. After a moment Sam nodded at Alcide and jerked his head toward the door. As he walked toward it, he could feel Sam's gaze, hatred radiating from it, on him. Alcide had no doubt that if he were to so much as breathe wrong Sam would beat the crap out of him with that bat in his hand.

"Sookie?" Alcide called as he went through the doorway.

"Alcide," she replied, her eyes peering from the doorway to the ladies restroom.

"Let me see, chere. Are you okay?"

Sookie stepped out of the bathroom. Dried tears had left black tracks down her cheeks where the mascara had run and on her left cheek a purple bruise was already blossoming. "I'm fine. Some cover up and no one will even know," she said, trying to sound upbeat.

Alcide saw red when he caught sight of the bruise on her cheek. Very gently he lifted her chin and turned her face so he could get a better look. His fingers feathered across the purple welt, and drew quickly away when she let out a gasp. "I'm sorry, Sookie," he said sincerely. "I shouldn't have hit him."

"Oh Alcide, it's not your fault. It's mine," she said.

"How could this be your fault? He came here and went after me. What do you have to do with it at all?" he replied.

"He went after you," she said quietly, a hint of sorrow in her voice, "because I kissed you, and he saw it."

~***~

_A/N: I apologize first for the wait on this... I had a huge test that I had to take last week, and then my life got crazy. I TRIED to reply to everyone who sent a review, even if it was just today that you got my reply. I'm sorry it took so long. If I missed you, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_First I would like to apologize wholeheartedly for leaving you all hanging. Shortly after I posted my last chapter, my POS computer decided to die. It was still under warranty by like three days, and I had to fight with the company because they wouldn't pay for me to send it to them to fix it, and I wasn't able to ship it till after the warranty had worn out. I finally got it all settled and it was returned to me on my birthday! I have spent the last few days making sure that they didn't wipe my hard drive, working on my daughter's birthday party plans and writing this for you. So I beg your forgiveness and hope you enjoy what I have written!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 8**

Alcide looked at her, unsure what exactly to say. "He was there?" he asked quietly, though it was obvious what the answer was.

Sookie nodded miserably. "I was drunk and I saw him there, like he followed us. Like he was spying on me! How dare he? So when I knew he was watching, I kissed you. I'm sorry, Alcide, I really should have told you the whole story when I apologized. I'm no better than he is, using you to get at him. I just wanted him to leave me alone! I'm so tired of him trying to get back together with me. I thought maybe if he saw you and me together, he'd get the point."

Alcide watched a myriad of emotions flicker across her face. Shame, guilt, misery and something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on what that last emotion was. Alcide had a feeling he was about to make a fool out of himself, but he forged ahead with his plan anyway. "Sookie, I don't care why you kissed me. I told you the other day that I enjoyed it, and I meant it. If you only want to be friends, that's your call, but if you want something more, I can be that too. I'm leaving it up to you." He leaned down and brushed his lips very gently over the bruise on her cheekbone. He hesitated for a moment before brushing his lips across hers, again very gently. "I'll talk to you soon, chere."

Sookie was slightly in shock over his admission. "Wait," she said as he turned away.

Alcide looked over his shoulder at her. "Just... think about it Sookie. I'm not asking for anything you don't want to give. This is your decision." The sound of his steps from his heavy work boots carried him back down the hall and through the door.

Sookie sagged against the wall. Her fingers reached up to touch her lips where he'd kissed her. She didn't know what to do and she wasn't up for trying to figure it out at the moment. She straightened up and had started back toward the bar when she was stopped by Sam in the doorway.

"Why don't you go home, Sookie? You've been through hell and you look it. Your shift is almost over and you need to put some ice on that eye."

"Sam, I can finish my shift," she said defensively.

"No one is saying you can't finish, I'm saying you should go home and put some ice on your eye before you can't see out of it tomorrow when you come to work," Sam retorted.

Sookie stared at him for a moment then turned on her heel and disappeared into Sam's office to retrieve her purse stashed in the drawer there. Rationally, she knew he was right, but she wasn't feeling very rational right now. Everything she had been through, the fight, the conversation with Alcide, was catching up to her. When she exited the office, Sam had returned to the bar. Sookie went to the employee exit and pushed it open. Stepping into the oppressive heat of the Louisiana evening, she was lost in her thoughts and starting to feel headache that was blossoming behind her eye. She was taken by surprise when Bill appeared next to her car. 

"Sookie," he said in his deep southern drawl. "I apologize for hurting you. It was not my intention. You know I would never hurt you, either emotionally or physically."

Sookie blew out a breath. She looked up into Bill's serious eyes. "But Bill," she replied. "You have now done both. You _cheated_ on me. You do know what that means right? It means that you and I were together and yet you decided to sleep with another woman. If that isn't emotionally hurting me, I don't know what is! And then today, whether you intended to hit me or not, you did. So save your breath. I'm really not in the mood to listen to you trying to win me back after you gave me a black eye. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and put some ice on my injury."

She brushed by him and was about to unlock her car door when Bill grabbed her wrist. "Sookie, please. Don't leave while you are angry with me."

"Bill Compton, let go of me," she said, enunciating each word very clearly.

For a moment Sookie wasn't sure he'd release her. She was just getting prepared to stomp on his foot when he dropped her wrist. "I apologize," he said before he bowed his head to her and stepped back.

Sookie unlocked her car and got in, immediately starting the car to get the air conditioning going. She took one last look at Bill before she backed out of her parking space and drove away from Merlotte's.

She spent the ten minute drive home singing with the radio to avoid her thoughts. After checking the mailbox by the road, Sookie drove down her winding driveway through the woods. Pulling the car around back, she parked and got out, carrying the mail and newspaper into the house. She made sure to lock the door behind her.

Tossing her purse on her dresser, Sookie pulled off her Merlotte's uniform and tugged on a pair of cotton shorts and a pink tank top. She padded barefoot down the hall to the kitchen where she put some ice into a baggie and wrapped the baggie in a damp towel. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a can of Coke. Grabbing her Coke and her ice pack she went into the living room and settled on the couch, placing the icepack on her now throbbing eye.

The cold was soothing and it gave Sookie a chance to think. Her first thought was of Alcide, but she shied away from it, unwilling to examine their last conversation just yet. Her mind went to Bill and his utterly bizarre behavior. Sure, he'd been around before, but ever since she ran into Alcide at Amelia's wedding, Bill had been hanging around like a bad summer cold.

At a loss, Sookie reached for her phone and called Pam. Her oldest friend in the world would know what to say.

"Hello?" Pam's voice held an accent, and though she was born and bred in Louisiana, it didn't sound Southern.

"Pam, I need your advice," Sookie said, skipping right to the point.

"Of course, Sookie, what is up?"

"Bill and Alcide got into a fight today at Merlotte's while I was working."

"Alcide Herveaux? Eating at a dive like Merlotte's? He must really like you," Pam observed.

Sookie knew that Pam had some serious issues with their mutual hometown. While Sookie loved the small town feel, Pam had felt smothered and left for Shreveport as soon as she'd graduated high school. "Yes, yes, I know that Pam. That's not what I'm asking about. Bill's been really weird lately."

"Weird, how?"

"Like practically stalking me weird. Alcide and I went out last weekend and Bill showed up at my back door before Alcide arrived. Then he offered to comb my hair. Later I saw him at the club where Alcide and I were. I didn't tell him where I was going and this wasn't the type of club Bill usually frequents."

"So Bill Compton is trying to get back in your good graces but he's coming off as a creepy stalker?" Pam asked.

"Pretty much. And to top it all off, during his fight with Alcide today he hit me."

"He _hit_ you? If Eric hears about this he will kill Bill."

"Please don't tell him. It was an accident, I got in the way. I was trying to get between them to stop the fight."

"Sookie, please. Don't rationalize it. Bill Compton hit you. There is no excuse for it. None."

"Pam, I'm not trying to rationalize it or make excuses for him, I just don't know what to do. He lives across the cemetery and I can't exactly avoid him coming onto my property. The best I can do is not answer the door when he knocks."

"Sure you can... just get a restraining order."

"I can't do that..."

"You can, but you won't. So what else is up?" Pam switched gears like lightning. That part of the conversation was over as far as she was concerned.

"Alcide wants me to make a decision about us. Whether we're just friends or something more."

"And what's the problem with this? You and Alcide were really close at one time."

"And he hurt me deeply after his father's death."

"But you forgave him."

"Yes, but..."

"There are no buts, either you forgave him, and you move on, or you didn't. Do you enjoy his company?"

"Of course. Alcide is one of my best friends."

"Well there are worse things than dating your best friend."

"Thanks, Pam." Sookie hung up a moment later, unsure just what Pam had talked her into. She closed her eyes and let the coolness of the ice pack soothe her.

The sunlight was streaming through the kitchen windows as Sookie stood at the stove, frying up some bacon and eggs. Just as she slid the eggs onto a warm plate, Alcide walked into the room clad only in jeans. Sookie smiled and placed the bacon and toast next to the eggs. She carried the plate and a full mug of coffee to the table and placed it in front of him before leaning down and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

She giggled when he patted her bottom as she walked away to fix herself a plate. After pouring herself a mug of coffee as well, she carried it to the table and sat down across from Alcide. She took a moment to admire his bare chest, defined abs and muscled arms.

Alcide grinned when he caught her staring. "Like what you see?" he teased her.

"Always. I'll never get tired of it," she returned before taking a bite of her breakfast.

They shared their breakfast as if they'd done it a million times before. Sookie read the front page of the paper, Alcide the sports section. Sookie would point out something interesting she had read and Alcide read her the highlights of the local high school games.

When they had finished their breakfast, they did the dishes together, Alcide washing and Sookie drying and putting them away. Just as Sookie reached up to put the last plate away Alcide grabbed her around the waist and spun her to face him. Before she could react, his lips came down to cover hers in a passionate kiss. Her arms wound around his neck and pulled him closer.

With a groan Alcide broke away and swept her up in his arms, carrying her toward the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and hovered over her, bringing his mouth to hers once more. Sookie's hands teased his bare flesh, running over the corded muscles in his back before she ran her fingers lightly over his chest and abs.

Alcide reached for the hem of her t-shirt and tugged it up, his hands, rough from construction work, running over the smoothness of her flat belly and up to her breasts.

Sookie moaned and then sighed as the phone started ringing.

"Don't answer that," Alcide whispered seductively in her ear.

Sookie was inclined to listen to that advice and tried to ignore the phone.

She woke with a start, to the phone ringing insistently in her ear. Damn, that had been a hell of a dream, and so _real_. She reached over and picked up her phone without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Sookie, don't hang up. We need to talk."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Please Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Sookie, don't hang up. We need to talk."

Sookie tried to sit up, and found herself very stiff from spending the night on the couch. She winced and there was more pain in her voice than she wanted to convey. "Jason? What time is it?" She squinted at the grandfather clock in the corner. "Eight in the morning? What are you doing calling me? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yeah, yeah, I called them and told them I'd be late, I had to check on you," he said dismissively. "Since everyone in town knows what happened, they were more than happy to let me. I didn't call to discuss my work schedule with you though."

Sookie groaned inwardly and stretched. "Then, by all means, tell me why you had to disturb my sleep, Big Brother." _My very good sleep,_ she added silently.

"Why did you get in the middle of the fight between Compton and Herveaux? Why didn't you just let Sam throw them out?"

"You called me at eight in the morning to find out my motives for getting in the middle of a fight?" Disbelief colored her voice. "Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, Jason. The least you could do is pretend concern for me."

"I'm sorry, Sook, of course I'm concerned about you. Are you okay?" he replied.

Sookie sighed. "I'm fine, Jason. A black eye is all."

"I'll kick his ass. Which one did it? Compton or Herveaux?" Jason's protective mode was kicking in.

"Jason, don't. I'm fine. And to answer your question, I jumped in the middle because I caused the fight in the first place. Bill saw something he didn't like, and came after Alcide."

"Sookie, I don't like you living so close to Bill Compton when you're by yourself. He seems to have gone off the deep end."

Sookie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed audibly. "Jason, I'm twenty six years old. I am an adult and I can take care of myself. Besides, I've already made up my mind about Bill."

Jason didn't say anything for a moment. "I know you can take care of yourself, Sookie. But I'm your big brother, and I do worry about you all alone out there in that house."

"You could have fooled me, Jason. But seriously, I'm fine. I am thinking I might have an alarm installed, and some motion lights in the yard too. Would you and Hoyt install the lights for me when I get them?"

"Sure, Sis. Look, I gotta go, but you take care, and don't go jumping in the middle of any more bar fights or I will go beat the crap out of anyone that hits you."

Sookie giggled a bit. "I promise, Big Brother, no more bar fights for me. I'll call you when I get those lights."

She hung up the phone and flopped back onto the couch, tossing her phone on the cushion beside her. She didn't have to work until that night and it was still really early. She considered going back to bed, but wasn't sure she'd be able to fall asleep. Her thoughts drifted back to her dream. It had seemed so real, and a part of her wished it had been. Maybe Pam was right. What was there to think about? Alcide was amazingly good looking, he had a steady job, his own apartment. He was funny and sweet and he adored her.

"I just don't know!" she said out loud to the empty house.

She pushed herself up off the couch and went to the kitchen where she started the coffee maker and raided the refrigerator for eggs, bacon and butter. While the coffee brewed, she cooked herself a big breakfast. It occurred to her that this scene, minus reading the newspaper and a half naked man in her kitchen, was just like in her dream. Sookie sighed as she finished her meal and got up to wash the dishes by herself.

Sookie returned home after an uneventful night at work. A few customers had stared, but no one was bold enough to ask her about the black eye she had tried unsuccessfully to cover up. Unless they lived under a rock, no one should have had to ask her about it. The gossip mongers had spread the story around town within hours of the incident. Sookie had heard some whispers of what the townspeople were saying. Some said that it had been a love triangle. According to the rumors, she had been dating Alcide and Bill at the same time. Supposedly Bill had found out about Alcide and he came to confront both Sookie and Alcide.

Sookie shook her head as she went through the motions to get ready for bed. It didn't surprise her how much the story had been blown out of proportion. She knew the truth, therefore making the rumors seem even more ludicrous. She finished gently washing her face and leaned over the sink to examine the bluish purple mark on her cheek more closely. It still hurt like a son of a bitch, and it looked worse tonight.

Pushing away she went and crawled into bed, hoping that her dreams would work out her problems for her.

Sookie was awakened by a persistent loud beeping sound. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced at the clock, noting it was four in the morning. As the sleep induced fog cleared her brain she realized that the sound she was hearing was her smoke alarm.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her and Sookie screamed and started clawing at the exposed flesh around her middle

"Shh! It's me! You have to get out!" Bill's voice said roughly.

Sookie stopped screaming but she didn't stop fighting. "Let me go! I can walk, I can walk!"

Bill had a moment's hesitation and then he released her. Sookie ran out the door. The smoke was thicker in the hallway and she could see a fire raging out of the corner of her eye. It was in the kitchen.

Bill followed her out and grabbed her wrist, dragging her toward the front door.

"LET GO!" she screamed at him again. "I have to grab my purse and phone!" She yanked as hard as she could and managed to pull free of his grasp. She tore down the hall and into her bedroom again. She grabbed her purse and cell phone, which were both sitting on the dresser. She debated grabbing a set of clothes, but the smoke was burning her eyes and she started coughing. Abandoning that thought she reappeared in the hallway. A half of a second's debate had her moving toward the kitchen and reaching out to slam the door shut between the hallway and the kitchen.

"Sookie!" Bill was behind her again, and this time he picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder, dragging her kicking and screaming out of the house. Once they were in the yard and far enough away from the house he stopped. "Do you promise not to run into the house again?"

Sookie stopped her frantic beating on his back and thought about it. "Yes," she finally replied and he set her on her feet.

She turned and looked at the house. She could see the flames shooting out of the back of the house and tears started streaming from her eyes, leaving clean tracks on her soot stained face. Generations of Stackhouses had lived in this house and now she didn't know if she would have a house to live in.

She could hear the sirens coming down Hummingbird Road. A minute later the fire trucks screamed to a stop in front of her house and the volunteers streamed off the truck and hooked up the hoses. Catfish Hennessy, Jason's boss, came over to her. "Is there a propane tank, Sookie? Where is it?" he asked gently but urgently.

"Out back, near the back porch," she answered him numbly.

Catfish relayed the location to the others before he and the rest of the firefighters ran around the sides of the house and started spraying the fire. Sookie sank to the ground as her knees gave out. She watched as those she knew, people she'd known her entire life, put their lives on the line to save her house. She started sobbing, her entire body shaking. She curled up on the cool grass, tears falling into the dirt, and watched.

Sookie wasn't sure how long she lay on the ground watching the firemen doing their job. She was only vaguely aware of Bill speaking to someone and then being gently lifted and carried away. She had the feeling of being cradled in strong arms and she closed her eyes, exhausted from everything.

The next thing she remembered was being set gently into a chair. She could hear water running but she didn't open her eyes. Only when she felt strong hands coaxing her up did she look at him.

"Sookie, I ran a bath for you. Take your time. I'll leave you one of my t-shirts. If you want to toss your soiled clothes out the bathroom door I will put them in the washing machine for you," Bill said quietly.

Sookie couldn't do anything more than nod numbly. She walked into the bathroom and slowly undressed. She opened the door a crack and tossed the clothes out the door and then climbed into the cast iron claw foot tub. She sank in up to her chin and then lower, letting the water cover her head. When she had reached the limit of her breath, she surfaced and just lay against the back of the tub with her eyes closed.

When the water started to cool off she washed her hair and the rest of her. After she pulled the plug and climbed out she wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and came out into the bedroom again. Bill had set a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts on the bed for her and she pulled them on before climbing into the big bed. She was exhausted and her eyes fluttered closed almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_Smoke! _

_She couldn't breathe. Sookie started thrashing about, trying to draw in fresh air but it was impossible. She opened her eyes and all she could see was a black haze. She put her hand to her nose and mouth, trying to breathe but only managing to take in more acrid air. She coughed and tried to climb out of bed but felt like she couldn't move. Her vision was fading, her lungs were tight..._

Sookie sat bolt upright in bed, breathing in deeply as if she'd been deprived of air. A nightmare. It had seemed so real, but it had only been a dream. She gazed around her, trying to remember where she was. Suddenly the memories came back with force. Her house on fire. Bill pulling her out. The volunteer fire department trying to save what they could.

She threw off the covers and headed for the hallway and the stairs beyond. She didn't remember where Bill had put her purse down, but she figured it had to be near the door somewhere. She wasn't sure what time it was, but there was enough light streaming through the windows to suggest that it was after seven.

She crept down the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake up Bill if he was sleeping. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard his voice.

"It's a good thing I was out in the woods," he was saying. "If I hadn't seen the flames, she might have died."

A/N: Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks so much for sticking with me. It's been a rough few weeks but here it is. I think it came out pretty well! I hope you enjoy it too!**

**Chapter 10**

Sookie's eyes widened as she heard him and she stalked into the room. "I wouldn't call you quite that heroic, Bill Compton," she said coldly. "I was already awake when you manhandled me thank you very much."

Bill's eyes widened and he hurriedly whirled to face her. "I didn't mean..."

"You didn't mean to tell whomever you're speaking to that you're some kind of hero for 'saving' me because you were wandering around in the woods by my house in the middle of the night? You didn't trust my smoke alarms would wake me?" She held up a hand to stop him from speaking. "Forget it. I'm going to get my purse and my phone, then I'll be out of your hair." Sookie turned on her heel and left the room.

Moments later she returned to the guest room, purse in hand. She dug out her phone and dialed her brother's phone number.

"'Lo?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Jason, I need a favor. I need you to come and get me. I'm at Bill Compton's house."

"Sookie? It's like six thirty. What are you doing over there and why do you need me to come and get you?"

Sookie held in a sigh of frustration. Of course Jason wouldn't know about the fire yet. "Jase, I don't want you to panic. There was a fire at my house last night. Bill... let me stay here for the night, but I think it's high time I left. Can I stay with you? Just until I know what's going on with my house, then I'll find a place to stay if I need to."

Jason seemed to be more awake now. "Yeah, sure, Sookie, whatever you need. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks, Big Brother." Sookie rung off and sighed. She tossed her phone on the bed and stood, planning to find out where her own pajamas were when Bill's silhouette loomed in the doorway.

"Sookie, I am sorry if you think that I was trying to be unjustly heroic in my conversation. You don't need to leave," he said quietly.

"Bill, I don't know what you want from me, but I _cannot_ stay here with you. I'm going to stay at Jason's until I know what's going on with my house." She took a deep breath. "I thank you for your hospitality and your help last night. I appreciate it very much, but I just can't stay here. Now if I could get my own clothes, Jason will be here in a few minutes to pick me up."

Bill stood stiffly for a moment and then nodded. "Of course, Sookie, I'll fetch them for you right now."

Jason picked her up and brought her back to his house. He had to work, so she was stuck there unless she could find someone to come and chauffeur her around until she figured out what happened to her car. At the moment though, Sookie didn't mind being trapped in one place. While Jason got ready for work, she found a blanket and a pillow and fell asleep on the couch.

Her sleep was plagued with nightmares of smoke and fire. When she finally woke she felt as tired as she had when she'd gone to sleep. The muscles in her back and neck were screaming from having slept on the couch. She padded slowly to the bathroom and ran a hot shower, hoping to loosen her muscles and lessen the pain. After she finished her shower, she rummaged around in Jason's medicine cabinet for some pain relievers. She sighed in relief when she found a bottle of ibuprofen. Downing two with a glass of water, she found a t-shirt and a pair of shorts in Jason's room that fit her moderately well. It would have to do until she could get in and find out what she had left.

After making some coffee, Sookie called Sam, who told her to take a few days off. Her next call was to the fire station, and they told her an arson investigator would call her when he had finished his initial investigation. The person she spoke with was unsure when exactly that would be, but the investigator was scheduled to go out there sometime today. That left her stuck at her brother's house with nothing but the pajamas she had been wearing, her purse and her cell phone.

She stared at the phone sitting on the coffee table and contemplated whom she could call. Jason was at work. Sam? No, he had too much going on with the bar and finding someone to cover her shift. She could call Eric or Pam but they had a business to run and they were all the way in Shreveport. Sookie sighed. Amelia was at work, and so was Tray. Alcide? She shouldn't call him. He had to work and if she called him, he would expect an answer from her. Sookie still wasn't sure what that answer would be. She wanted to call him though. As she continued her silent vigil over her phone while debating the pros and cons of calling Alcide, there was a knock at the door.

Startled out of her reverie, Sookie made her way to the door and peeked through the window to see who it was. It seemed strange anyone would be knocking on Jason's door in the middle of the day when he normally would be working. When she saw who was standing there, Sookie threw the door open. "Alcide!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Alcide gave her a once over with those cool green eyes. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, he moved past her into the house, uninvited. "Why didn't you call me?" he demanded.

Sookie shut the door quietly before turning to him. She wasn't sure what to make of his words. "I didn't call you because last night I was nearly catatonic. This morning I had my brother take me away from Bill's house and bring me here where I've tried, unsuccessfully, to get some sleep and to figure out what the hell is going on with my house. So forgive me, Alcide, if I didn't pick up the phone and call you as soon as I was clear of the fire," she shot back, going on the defensive. "Maybe you wanted me to call you as I was running out?"

Alcide looked taken aback by her words. He'd been so worried from the moment he had stepped into Merlotte's and Sam had told him what happened. He had broken the speed limit pretty much from the bar to her brother's house trying to see for himself that she was actually okay. "I'm sorry, Sookie. When I heard about what happened, I panicked. I had to see for myself that you were okay. What happened?"

This Alcide she could deal with. She didn't like the other, demanding Alcide. She went to the kitchen and grabbed another mug of coffee. "Sit down and I'll tell you what I know. I'm warning you right now, it isn't much." She brought him the coffee and picked up her own, taking a sip. She started relaying the story, noting to herself when she told him about Bill taking her to his house and taking care of her, Alcide's hands clenched into tight fists.

"Before you get all bent out of shape because of Bill, I called Jason early this morning and made him come and get me. I didn't want to stay there," Sookie said quietly.

Alcide listened to her story, growing more and more angry at Bill Compton. What part of stay away from Sookie did the man not understand? "You could have called me, Sookie. You should have, I'd have come and gotten you," he said gently.

"And brought me where, Alcide? I don't even have a change of clothes. I literally had the clothes on my back and I had enough wits about me to grab my phone and my purse. I can't afford to check into a motel and I don't even know what's going on with my car."

"Well why don't we fix that? I'll take you out there right now. You can see about your car and your clothes."

Sookie lifted her eyes to his as she took another sip of her coffee. She nodded. "Yes, I think I'd like that. I am sorry I didn't call you, it _was_ on my to-do list," she said with a sheepish smile. "You're a lifesaver, taking me out there. Whenever you're ready, I am."

They arrived at the house about twenty minutes later. Alcide pulled around the drive in front and Sookie looked out the window at her house. From this angle, her home looked normal except for some muddy ruts in the yard where the firemen had run around and pulled the hoses toward the back. "It looks... normal," she said with some surprise. She didn't move to open her door.

"They must have been able to contain it to the back. That's a good thing, chere." Alcide climbed out of the truck and walked around to her door, opening it for her. "Are you sure you want to look at the kitchen?" he asked as he helped her from the high seat.

Sookie paused and then nodded, determined. "Yes." She started around the side of the house and when she was half way there she could see the black scorch marks on the outside. She didn't even have to reach the back yard before she could see the devastation. Her kitchen and back porch were completely gone. All that remained were some blackened framing boards standing silent vigil over the carnage. The floor was almost completely gone. The appliances, warped by the heat, had mostly fallen through to rest at strange angles. It looked as if nothing was salvageable. The one bright spot was the wall that stood between the kitchen and the rest of the house still stood. Sookie closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer of thanks. She glanced away from the kitchen to see her car sitting where she had left it. That too had been blackened and burned. Tears pricked her eyes.

Alcide stood beside her silently surveying the damage. "I could have a crew out here as soon as the arson investigator clears it," he said quietly. "We could have it done in a couple weeks."

Sookie swung her eyes around to meet his. "I can't take advantage of you that way, Alcide. I have a little money saved, and with the insurance, I can hire someone local to do it."

Alcide looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Or you hire me to do it. You know we do the best work in northern Louisiana. I'll charge you the amount of your insurance settlement."

Sookie just stared at him. It was true that his company was reputed to be the best in the area. "I'll think about it," she replied. She started back toward the front of the house. "I need to get in and see if I can at least get some clothes so I can wash them. Then I have to figure out how I'm going to get around town."

Alcide hesitated a moment. The thought crossed his mind. Of course it did. But to invite her to stay with him? When she hadn't decided or perhaps even had a chance to think about his offer? If he made the offer, it could push her away. Alternatively, it could bring them closer. In the end, the words couldn't be stopped. "You could come stay with me while you need to. I could drive you to work and back until you get your car taken care of."

Sookie paused and turned to look at him. "I couldn't ask that of you Alcide. It's an hour and a half drive one way! I won't put you out like that."

Alcide grinned. "But Sookie, if you hire me to work on your house, I'll be out here anyway. I would personally oversee the project. Actually I would do that even if you don't stay with me." He sobered. "I'm not trying to push you to do anything you don't want to do, Sookie, I just want you to know you can come stay with me if you want to. I don't mind playing chauffeur for a few days."

"I... don't know. Let me think about it. Please," she replied.

"Of course. It's not a life or death answer, Sook, we're still friends whatever you decide. Let's go pack up some clothes for you," he said to divert her attention.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sookie turned and walked around to the front of the house. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly, unsure what to expect. The door creaked open and Sookie peeked cautiously inside. She was somewhat surprised to see that it looked almost normal. There was a fine layer of soot on everything, but nothing that a few days of good scrubbing couldn't fix. She stepped through the door and walked slowly toward her bedroom. The door stood open, just as she left it. Her bedsheets were still a tangled mess, a testament her struggle to get out of bed quickly. Her eyes flew to the closet. The back wall of the closet was on the same wall as the kitchen had been.

Her clothes looked mostly intact. Some of the hangers had melted, leaving those items unwearable. Her shoes lining the floor all looked to be still in good shape. She went to her hamper and grabbed the entire thing. She tossed a couple pairs of shoes into it before she rummaged through for anything salvageable in the closet. She found a few dresses and some sweaters and tossed them in the hamper as well. She then went to her dresser and pulled out underthings, pajamas, some t-shirts, shorts and jeans. Everything went into the hamper, filling it to overflowing.

Alcide stood in the doorway watching her work. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning against the doorframe. When she had filled the hamper, he silently walked over and grabbed it, carrying it out to his truck while she went into her bathroom and grabbed whatever she thought she might need.

Sookie tossed her toiletries on the bed and rummaged around underneath it for her overnight bag. She tossed everything into it, and then began stripping the bed. She wrapped the sheets in the comforter and slung her bag over her shoulder. With a last look around her room she picked up the bundle at her feet and stepped out into the hallway. She was nearly knocked over by Alcide, who was coming back to help her.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologize. This chapter has kicked me in the behind and took me forever to write. On top of it, I have been dealing with some personal issues. I'll try to get the next chapters out as soon as I can, but real life comes first :)**

**Chapter 11**

Three nights of sleeping on Jason's couch was as much as Sookie could take. Being the typical bachelor that he was, he hadn't updated any of the furniture since he'd moved in when he was eighteen years old. The couch was lumpy and uncomfortable and she always woke up with a sore back and neck. On top of that, Sookie's nightmares hadn't stopped. She woke several times a night, her heart racing and gasping for breath as if she'd been deprived of precious air. Either Jason didn't hear her at night, or he didn't know how to deal with it because he never bothered to check on her.

As Sookie let herself into Jason's house after her shift at Merlotte's her eyes traveled to the couch once more. _No more_, she told herself. She sat down on the newest and most comfortable piece of furniture, Jason's Laz-E-Boy. As the sofa stared her down, she sighed and reached into her purse for her phone. Flipping it open and dialing a number, she waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hey Alcide," she said when he picked up. "Does that offer of a place to stay still stand?"

Alcide was just climbing into the cab of his truck when his phone rang. He thought for a moment about ignoring it, figuring it was someone trying to catch him before he left work. He glanced at the caller ID and flipped open the phone when he saw it was Sookie.

"Hey Sookie," he said.

"Hey Alcide, does that offer of a place to stay still stand?" she asked him hesitantly.

Alcide was speechless for a moment. He thought himself pretty unshakeable, but for some reason her simple question caught him off guard. Recovering quickly, he felt a smile spread across his face. "Yeah, of course, Sookie. Anything you need. I can come and pick you up right now, I'm just leaving the office," he offered.

She hesitated a moment and Alcide wondered if she was going to back out. He thought he heard her swallow before saying, "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll just pack up the few things I have here that are out and be ready by the time you get here."

"Great. See you soon," he said before hanging up.

Alcide looked at his phone a moment before tossing it onto the seat next to him. Was this really happening? He felt like he should pinch himself or something but that was pretty childish. Then he mentally chastised himself. He'd promised her that the ball was in her court and just because she was going to take up his offer of a bed for awhile didn't mean that she was taking up the offer to sleep in _his_ bed.

Sookie was waiting for him when he pulled up to Jason's house. When he walked up to the door she opened it and gave him a bright smile. "Thanks so much, Alcide, for coming to my rescue. I don't think I could take another night on Jason's couch. It's the same one our parents had, so it's pretty old and uncomfortable."

Alcide chuckled as he grabbed one of her bags from her. "Really, Sookie, it's no problem."

"I didn't get a car yet," she said quietly as they headed to his truck. "The insurance hasn't gone through yet, and they are hesitant to pay for a loaner."

"It's no problem, I told you that. I'll drive you in until you get it taken care of." He opened the tailgate tossed her bag into the bed of his truck and then took the one she was carrying and shoved it in next to it. After closing the tailgate he followed her to the passenger side and opened the door for her, helping her into the seat.

The trip to Shreveport was uneventful and filled with conversation about their respective days since they'd last seen each other. It wasn't until Alcide pulled into the underground garage of his condo that Sookie started to get nervous. She worried that he would see this as she wanted more, when in truth, she had no idea what she wanted, except not to sleep on her brother's couch.

They both climbed out of the truck, the doors echoing loudly as they were slammed shut in the quietness of the garage. Alcide had sensed the change in Sookie and worried that she was once again having second thoughts. He strove to put her at ease. "Home sweet home," he said with a slight smile. He unlocked the tailgate and reached in for her bags. "I'll get you a key tomorrow."

She glanced at him with a forced smile. "I really appreciate this, Alcide. You have no idea."

They rode the elevator up to his apartment in silence, each contemplating what this meant for them. When he unlocked the door and opened it for her, she stepped in and glanced around. "It hasn't changed much," Sookie remarked.

Alcide shrugged as he walked down the short hall to the bedrooms. He stopped at the first room and deposited her bags inside the door. "I haven't made up the bed, but I can do that for you right now," he offered.

Sookie shook her head, relieved to have something to do to dispel some of the awkwardness. "That's okay, I can do it if you just show me where the sheets are. I have to unpack a few things anyway."

Alcide retrieved the bedding for her and returned to the living room while she took her time getting settled. By the time she emerged from the bedroom he had made them a spaghetti dinner. "It's not much, but it's all I had in the cupboard," he apologized. "I can run to the grocery store tomorrow."

"This is fine," she said with a smile as she helped herself to a plate. "Even frozen garlic bread," she teased as she picked up a piece.

They ate in companionable silence, the earlier awkwardness held at bay for the moment. When they had finished, Sookie did the dishes while Alcide watched the news. When she joined him in the living room he grinned and pulled a box out from under the easy chair he'd been sitting in. "Want to play a game of Scrabble?" he asked.

Sookie giggled. "Let's do it," she replied and he set up the board while she dumped the tiles out and arranged them all face down. They laughed as they each tried to out do each other, coming up with the most outrageous words they could think of.

In the end Sookie won, but it was close. She smiled and then yawned. "I think I'm going to take advantage of that bed. Thank you, Alcide." She leaned over to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head at the last second and their lips met. Sookie was surprised, but she didn't pull away. She felt his hand reach up and cup her neck as the kiss intensified.

Finally Sookie pulled back, breathless. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as she gave him a nervous smile before fleeing back to her room. Once she was inside, she closed the door and leaned against it. Her eyes closed and she relived that kiss. It has been sweet and sensual at the same time, and it left her craving more. Silently cursing herself she undressed and put her pajamas on, climbing into bed. Sleep came blessedly quick.

Alcide watched her retreat and mentally kicked himself. He should have just let her kiss his cheek, but in the end he had wanted to really kiss her, and he felt that, deep down, she wanted it too. He wouldn't push it. He put the game away and walked down the hall. He passed her bedroom and lifted his hand to knock but thought better of it. He could apologize in the morning.

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I felt really bad for leaving you all hanging for so long I have a treat for you! Here's a brand new chapter, and I'm pretty sure you'll all enjoy it :) Let me know what you thought!**

**Chapter 12**

Smoke started pouring into the bedroom. The smoke alarm was beeping loudly in her ears but she couldn't move. She felt as if she were tied to the bed. She thrashed wildly, trying to get out of bed as the thick, black smoke filled the room. All of her struggles were causing her to lose clean oxygen quickly and soon she was gasping for breath. "Help!" she screamed. She could feel the heat of the flames getting closer. Sweat beaded on her brow as she tried in vain to get free. "Help!" she screamed again.

Sookie sat bolt upright in bed, panting heavily. Sweat ran down into her eyes and she tried to wipe it away. A second later her door burst open and Alcide stood there, clad only in gray drawstring sleep pants. His hair was tousled from sleep.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes scanning the room for the threat that had caused her to scream loud enough to wake him down the hall.

Sookie, feeling embarrassed, tried to smile. "Just a nightmare," she said.

Alcide walked over and sat on the bed next to her. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

She shook her head. "It's just something stupid. I've been having them since the fire. I didn't realize they were that bad. Jason never said anything about it."

"Sookie, that's not stupid, it's understandable," he said as he gently ran his hand down her back. "You went through a very traumatic experience. Maybe you should talk to your doctor about something to help you sleep."

Without realizing it, she had leaned into his embrace. "I don't do well with sleeping pills. They tend to keep me awake and going, instead of helping me sleep."

He held her close, kissed the top of her head. "If you ever want to talk... it might help. I'll listen."

Sookie was quickly becoming aware of how undressed she was, and more importantly, how undressed _he_ was. She tried not to dwell on the muscled arms and chest that held her close and worked to focus what they were discussing. "Thank you, Alcide," she pulled away slightly. "Maybe in the morning. I'm really tired." As if to prove her point, she yawned loudly.

Slowly Alcide moved away from her, letting his arm drop and standing up. "Sleep well, Sookie," he said before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

During the next two weeks, Sookie continued to have nightmares but they had started coming less and less frequently. When she did have them, they had started to change. Whenever she would become terrified, being strapped to the bed and started screaming and trying to free herself, the arms and hands of an unseen person would start to free her from her bonds. The person would make soothing noises, though she could never make out what was said. Her dreams would turn pleasant after being held and released by the mystery person.

Sometimes it seemed so real, being held and hearing the soothing voice, but Sookie always woke up alone. She had really started to appreciate Alcide's company. He would drive her to Bon Temps most days and while she worked he would go out and oversee the construction on her house. He would come in for lunch and later drive her home. When she finally was able to get a new car, he still came in for lunch and on days that Sookie got home before he did, or she didn't work, she would have a nice homemade dinner waiting for him.

Sookie had worked till close on a Friday evening, two weeks after her temporary move to Shreveport. It was a long drive at one in the morning, but with the highways practically empty, it didn't bother her too much. Alcide had offered to drive her in and pick her up, but she'd waved off his concern, telling him she was a big girl and giving him a grin.

On the drive back she was careful, watching the road for deer or anything else that might inadvertently jump out in front of her. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the windshield and the rearview mirror. About halfway to Shreveport, a car turned onto the road behind her. She didn't pay much attention to it until she reached the city limits. As she made the appropriate turns to reach the condo, the car continued to follow her. Trying to tell herself that they weren't following her, she made the last turn onto the street that would take her to the underground parking garage. Checking her mirror, she found the car was gone. She blew out a sigh of relief and then laughed at herself. Whoever it was hadn't been following her after all.

She parked in the spot that Alcide had gotten for her and went up to the apartment in the elevator. Unlocking the door, she slipped inside quietly, not wanting to wake Alcide. She went about her nightly routine of washing her face, pulling her hair up and getting dressed for bed. She slipped into bed twenty minutes after walking through the door.

The dream had changed again. It started out as it always did, the smoke, the beeping, feeling trapped. Soon she felt the hands helping her get free and she calmed. She was in his arms once again, relaxing and inhaling his deep, woodsy scent. Woodsy scent? That was new. She tried to get closer but suddenly he was gone. She let out a whimper of protest. All of a sudden, she was being chased by an unseen person. She screamed and ran, looking behind her, trying to gauge how close they were. No matter how quickly she ran, they were right behind her. While she was tiring, they seemed to be gaining strength and catching up. Just as she turned to look once more behind her she felt arms around her. She let out a screech but these arms weren't trying to harm her, they were safe. She heard a familiar voice murmuring to her again. That woodsy smell was there too. He was safe. He'd protect her. She sighed and turned into his warm embrace.

Sookie stirred, a smile playing on her face. After being rescued in the chase dream she'd spent the rest of the night in pleasant dreams. She rolled over and ran smack into a large, warm, bare chest. Her eyes flew open to find herself face to face with Alcide's bare chest. She lifted her eyes to his face, intent on asking him what the hell was going on, but he was asleep. When she shifted, his arm went protectively over her waist. Sookie lay there a moment, thinking.

"Alcide," she gently shook him.

"Shhh," he murmured into her hair, his eyes still closed. "I'm here, chere, I'm here."

It took her a second to figure out what was going on. Her eyes widened. "Alcide!" she said louder. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon outside the window.

His eyes fluttered open. When he saw her looking back at him he quickly moved his arm from her waist and sat up. "Sookie! Oh man," he scrubbed his cheeks with his palms. "How long have you been awake?" He leaned over his thighs, looking at the floor.

"Long enough. How long has this been going on?" she sat up as well, looking at him.

He gave her a sidelong glance, thinking about lying. "About a week," he finally admitted. "Every night you would scream in your nightmares. I didn't know what to do, so I started comforting you. Usually you calm down and I slip back to my bed before you ever wake up. Last night, when I got up to go back to my room, you started screaming again. I came back, intending to get up before you, but I must have fallen deeper asleep than I realized. I'm sorry."

Sookie absorbed his confession. Her nightmares had started changing direction about a week ago. Every time he'd climbed into bed with her and held her, they had subsided and she'd felt safe and relaxed. And last night when her dream had changed once he got out of bed, he'd come back. She lifted her eyes to his and smiled. "No need to be sorry, Alcide. I should be the one apologizing. I keep waking you in the middle of the night. But I thank you for doing this."

She lay down again, on her side facing him. He sat there, unmoving, looking as if he couldn't decide if he should lay down again or get up. When he made a move to do the latter she reached for his hand. "Please, don't go yet," she asked quietly.

He turned to look at her in surprise but he couldn't deny her. Slowly he lay down, facing her but careful not to touch her. "You're welcome, Sookie. I swear, I wasn't trying to push you into anything, I just can't stand the thought of you trapped in your dreams."

"Shhh," she whispered before leaning over and kissing him. Her hand came up and caressed his cheek before running through his dark hair.

Her touch, her lips, were so soft and inviting. It wasn't long before he ran his tongue along her lips and they parted. He groaned and rolled over, so he was on top of her, kissing her, his hands tracing the shape of her face, tugging at her ponytail, freeing her hair so his fingers could feel its softness. Her hands ran down his bare back, feeling the corded muscles there and she made a soft noise into his mouth which only fueled his desire for her.

He broke the kiss only to kiss along her jaw, to her ear and then down her neck. When he reached the low cut edge of her camisole he stopped and looked up at her. "Tell me to stop, Sookie."

Her eyes were closed and they opened when he spoke. She was confused and then smiled. Instead of telling him to stop or to continue, she pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him with all she had. She felt his hands run down her sides and finger the edge of her shirt. When he hesitated, she ran her hands down his chest lightly, eliciting a sharp breath from him. Her fingers teased along the edge of his sleep pants before pulling on the string that held them up. A moment later he had lifted her cami and it was tossed off to the side.

They spent the morning together, taking a shower, having breakfast and just enjoying each others company. Neither spoke of what had happened or what was going to happen, for fear of breaking the spell they were both under. When Sookie left for the day shift at Merlotte's she kissed him. A longer kiss, filled with promise and one quick one before scooting out the door before she was late.

It wasn't until about half way through her shift that it hit her what had happened between them. The more she thought about it, the more she worried about what he would expect. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, this morning had proved quite the opposite. What scared her was that he would only want sex, and didn't want the dating, and all the other stuff that came with being together. On one level she knew her fears were groundless. He'd done nothing to suggest he only wanted to sleep with her, and he had proved to her time and again that he liked her for who she was. This had been the very first time they'd slept together. It wasn't as if he was using her. The war between her mind and her heart raged for the rest of her shift.

When Sookie walked through the door after work, Alcide could feel the change in her. She smiled, but it wasn't the carefree, easy smile that she had worn this morning. "I'm just finishing up some chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes for dinner," he said in greeting.

"Smells delicious," she replied before going to change out of her work clothes.

By the time she returned to the kitchen, dressed in drawstring pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt, he had both plates filled and set at the table along with a glass of milk for each of them. She smiled, and he returned it. "How was your day?" he asked.

She told him about her day, he told her about his. It was just like they had been doing this all along, but Sookie still felt tense. She didn't know if he expected her to sleep with him tonight in his bed... or he in hers. She didn't even know what the answer would be if given the choice.

After dinner and watching some TV together, Sookie started yawning. Getting up at the crack of dawn, working, and her worries were all conspiring against her and she was exhausted. She glanced at Alcide. "I think I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day." The words conjured up images of the morning they had shared, and from the look on his face, in his mind as well.

She walked toward the hall that led to the bathroom and the bedrooms. "Sookie..." his voice stopped her. Her heart started pounding. Here it was. Time to make the choice. Would she sleep with him again or would she turn him down? She still didn't know.

While her mind waged this debate Alcide watched her. He could almost see the thoughts that went through her head and he smiled, a big grin. "Sookie, I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow evening," he said with a wink. He laughed at the look of total shock on her face.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A quick note: **Maybe some of you already got this, maybe not, but it's time for me to do a shameless plug :) I wrote a one shot, something very near and dear to my heart. I would be honored and appreciate it to no end if you would check it out and leave me a review. If you choose to, it's called Keep On Loving You and you can find it on my author page. It's a portion of the story that has been about 10 years in the making. It's the story that if I were ever to become a famous writer, and have movies and everything made, this is the story I want to tell. I would appreciate it greatly if you'd all check it out. /End shameless plug.

**Chapter 13**

"Sookie, I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow evening," he said with a wink. Alcide laughed. The look on her face was practically priceless. He wished he had a camera. Apparently she had talked herself into believing the worst of him, because the look she wore was shock, complete with her mouth hanging open.

Sookie felt her mouth drop and worked to close it. She couldn't comprehend that she had believed for even a moment that Alcide wouldn't want to be with her. He had been after her for months and she'd been turning him down, sure that she'd get hurt again. And all along, she was slowly falling deeper. Finally she smiled. "Yes, Alcide, I'd love that."

The smile he wore was so big she was sure it hurt his cheeks. "Good night, Alcide," she said before disappearing into the bathroom. She was sure she heard a quiet sound of triumph as she closed the door.

Sookie was only mildly surprised that he hadn't asked to join her "just in case she had a nightmare." It was just as well, she thought as she cleaned her face and pulled her hair up. She didn't glance down the hall at him in the living room as she went into her bedroom, but the temptation to was almost overwhelming. She quickly undressed and pulled on a camisole and boyshorts and then crawled into bed. She fell asleep thinking about Alcide and where their date might take them.

The dreams came, as they always did. And as they have for the last couple weeks, they changed. Subconsciously Sookie knew Alcide had gotten into bed with her again. She turned into his warm embrace, letting him absorb the horrid dreams. If this was the way to get rid of them, she wouldn't protest. There were worse things in life than sharing her bed with Alcide Herveaux.

Sookie was surprised to wake up and find Alcide wasn't in bed with her. Disappointment flooded her and she tried to shake it off. She hadn't been sure she wanted him to come to bed with her. He'd come when she started screaming, and now he was back in his own bed, probably so he wouldn't freak her out.

She stretched and rolled over to get out of bed. Just as she was reaching for her robe, the door to her room opened and Alcide stood there holding a tray. "Oh good, you're up. I was just about to wake you so you can have some breakfast," he said with a smile. He set the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. It was laden with eggs, toast, bacon and coffee.

Sookie abandoned the robe and slid back into bed. After all, what woman in her right mind turns down breakfast in bed? "You did all this just for me, Alcide? Thank you." She took a sip of the coffee first before digging into her breakfast. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, self-consciously.

"Oh, I ate before bringing you this. Do you have any preference on what we do tonight?" he asked.

Sookie swallowed a bite of toast and shrugged. "I figured since you were doing the asking, you had an idea," she laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he grinned. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that. I figured we would leave around three."

"Three? In the afternoon?" she asked, confused.

"Sure. You don't want to go out this afternoon? I promise it'll be fun," he coaxed.

"It's not that I don't want to, I was just surprised. I figured you were going for the dinner and a movie type date."

"Maybe next time," he said with a wink. "I'll take your tray and let you get dressed," he said, reaching for it.

"Oh no, no! Let me do the dishes since you were so sweet to make me breakfast in bed," she said as she climbed out of the bed.

"Hush, just go take a shower and get ready. I expect you to look hot for our date," he winked and then grinned to show he was teasing.

Sookie rolled her eyes and pushed him out of her bedroom. "Get out then! I'll be out in awhile."

When she emerged after her shower, her hair was hanging about her shoulders in bouncy waves. She had applied her makeup sparingly, using just mascara and lip gloss. It enhanced her natural beauty and was more appropriate for an afternoon out. Sookie quickly disappeared into her bedroom before Alcide could get a good look at her. When she stepped out of her room a few minutes later, she was dressed in a lightweight peach colored sweater and a brown denim skirt. Knee high white socks and brown mary janes completed the look. She smiled shyly when she walked into the living room and found Alcide sitting in his chair.

"Wow," he said, standing up. "You look amazing, Sook."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," she replied, looking him over. He was wearing a green polo shirt that brought out the green of his eyes and a pair of dark blue jeans. Black work boots were on his feet and it looked like he'd tried to tame his dark hair with little success.

"Are you ready to go out to lunch?" he asked.

"I thought we weren't leaving until three?" she asked.

"That was my original plan, but I confess I'm feeling a little selfish today. I'd love to take you to lunch and then start our date. If that's okay with you?"

"Well I didn't get all dressed up for nothing." She smiled. "Lets go, Mr. Herveaux."

A wide grin split his features. "Miss Stackhouse?" he offered his arm to her and she took it.

They ate lunch at a small diner not far from the apartment complex. After they were finished and Alcide had paid the bill, turning Sookie down when she offered to pay her half, they got into his truck and he pointed it toward a part of the city Sookie hadn't visited much.

"Where are we going?" she frowned as she watched the landscape pass them by.

"We're almost there. You'll see in a minute."

Five minutes later he pulled into the parking lot of a miniature golf course. As he turned the engine off he glanced over at her and grinned. "Up for a friendly game of miniature golf?"

Sookie couldn't help but laugh. "You're taking me mini golfing? Well I hope you're prepared to lose!" She opened her door, but before she could jump out Alcide was there to help her down. He grabbed her hand after setting her on the ground and led her toward the little office to rent the clubs and balls.

She had been skeptical when he'd brought her to the mini golf course, but Sookie had to admit she was having fun. They were about evenly matched and they had decided that the loser would pay for dinner later. "You better not purposely lose, Alcide," she'd warned him.

Although Alcide had thought about losing on purpose so he could pay, he realized that Sookie was on to him. He played hard and was surprised to realize that he may end up losing this game fair and square. On the final hole he was down by one stroke, but a hole in one could win it for him. Sookie was up first. She lined up her putt and took her shot. The ball rolled up the hill and managed to stay at the top, but didn't go into the hole. Another putt sunk the ball.

Alcide hated this hole. It was a fairly high slope with the hole at the top. You had to climb a small set of stairs to get to the top of the hill. He always managed to hit the ball too hard and have it come rolling back down at him. He took a deep breath as he got ready to swing.

The ball made its way up the slope, went over the top and hit the back wall. It started back the way it came, and Alcide was sure he had lost. As the ball moved back toward the slope it curved slightly and went straight into the hole. A hole in one. He looked up at Sookie and grinned. "I guess you're buying, chere."

Sookie was surprised that he had played honestly. She had thought for sure he'd lose on purpose. She didn't mind paying, in fact she was happy to since he had played hard and earned the win. "I guess I am. Does that mean you get to pick where we eat?"

"Well I _did_ win," he smiled.

They turned their clubs in to the kid working at the counter and Sookie linked her arm through his as they walked out to the parking lot. "Anything else up your sleeve after dinner, Alcide?"

"Well I might be convinced to go dancing if you really want to," he smiled.

She gave him that look. The one women get when a guy says something stupid and they know it. "You were already planning on dancing, weren't you?" She climbed into the truck when he opened her door.

"Me? No. I only aim to please, chere." He grinned and walked around the front of the vehicle and got in his side.

"Don't make fun of me! You had this whole thing planned... well maybe not the little mini golf bet of loser pays for dinner, but the rest you have. So don't give me that." She stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Careful, Sook, I might have to make you use that."

Her eyes widened. Heat suffused her cheeks and she looked out her window.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he apologized immediately.

She looked over at him and smiled. "No, it's fine, Alcide. Really," she said when he looked about to protest. "Lets just say... it made me think about just skipping dinner..."

"Damnit Sookie, don't say that!" It wasn't anger that made his voice tense. "I promised you a real date. Don't you go getting any ideas of cutting it short."

"I wasn't the one who started it," she pointed out.

Luckily the drive wasn't very long. Sookie wasn't sure if she could stand much more of that type of banter without demanding that he pull over. She smiled to herself as he walked around the truck to open her door. Not that long ago she was denying she wanted him, and now she couldn't wait to take him to bed again.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he helped her out of the truck.

Sookie looked up at him, her grin widening. "Just thinking how a few short weeks can change a girl's mind pretty easily."

He looked confused but didn't ask her what she meant. He laced his fingers with hers as they walked into the restaurant and got their table. They were both surprised to pass by Maria Cooper as they were being seated. 

They looked over the menus and placed their order. As they sipped their drinks, neither was surprised when Maria decided to approach them. She stood at the head of the table and glared down at both of them. "So you're with her now?" she spat.

Alcide, to his credit, remained calm. "I don't see how it's any of your business, Maria."

Maria's gaze speared Sookie next. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"Again, Maria, I don't see how that's any of your business," Sookie smiled politely, ever the southern belle.

"If you'll excuse us, we would like to return to our dinner," Alcide said, trying very nicely to get Maria to leave.

"He'll leave you, too. That's what he does, you know," she turned on her heel and stalked off before either could reply.

Sookie was left staring after her. Her eyes found Alcide's and widened in shock. "Can you believe her nerve?"

Alcide had been holding his breath, wondering if Maria had managed to scare Sookie. He let it out silently and shrugged. "She's always had a vindictive streak in her. She usually doesn't show it to this degree though."

Sookie didn't reply, instead she digested this information. After a moment she smiled. "So tell me, Alcide, where are we going next?"

"Dancing. I told you that," he grinned.

The rest of dinner went quickly by. True to her word, Sookie paid, and Alcide let her. "Of course, next time, I get to pay," he said.

Sookie grinned up at him as they walked to the truck. "You're pretty sure you're getting a second date, Mr. Herveaux. We're not even done with date number one."

He helped her into the truck and chuckled. "I'm pretty damn sure that you want a second date as much as I do, Miss Stackhouse. Of course, I leave that all up to you though. I'm at your mercy."

They arrived at the salsa club that he had brought her to months ago. Even though it was a Sunday the place was packed wall to wall with bodies. The music was blaring and Sookie's body moved of its own accord to the beat. Alcide's hand was on her hip as they moved through the crowd toward the dance floor.

She spun around and grabbed Alcide's hands as they reached an open space. She grinned up at him as he pulled her against him and they started moving in time to the music. After a few minutes they had a bit more space to move and he spun and dipped her. Her laugh was infectious and he found himself laughing with her.

They danced until their hair was plastered to their scalps with sweat. Finally they made their way to the bar to get a drink. Sookie ordered a bottle of water and Alcide did the same. They each took a deep drink from the plastic bottles. Sookie replaced the cap and sagged against Alcide. "Thank you," she said, loud enough to be heard over the music.

He had been about to reply when he felt eyes on him. Scanning the crowd he groaned low in his throat. "Don't look now, but Maria is here," he told Sookie.

"Is she following us?" Alcide glanced down at her to find her completely serious.

"I don't think so. Random coincidence?"

"I buy that for the restaurant, but not so sure about here. I'm not going to worry about it though. Let's just ignore her."

"That gets my vote," he grinned and after they finished their bottles of water, they returned to the dance floor. Alcide tried to ignore Maria, but it was difficult to ignore someone staring daggers at you. Finally he turned his back on her. He danced with Sookie and managed to forget his ex-girlfriend.

The night had been an almost overwhelming success, with the exception of Maria. Sookie leaned against Alcide as they made their way out of the club and he wrapped his arm around her waist. As they reached the truck he kissed the top of her head before opening the door. "Thank you," he told her.

As she climbed into her seat she looked at him, confused. "For what?"

He grinned. "For going out with me."

"Well, you're welcome. Thank you for taking me." She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now you need to get us home, because there's a nice soft bed calling our names." She winked.


End file.
